Sailor Gaïa
by Petitpoivronquicourt
Summary: La paix règne depuis que les senshis ont vaincu Galaxia. A la veille de ses 21 ans, Usagi est sur le point de devenir reine. Mais un nouvel ennemi apparaît bien décidé à empêcher le couronnement et s'emparer de la terre...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages (excepté Sailor Gaïa/Tenshiko Chikyuuno: que je traduirais par le petit ange de la Terre.) ni les chansons que ce soient celles chantés par les Three Lights ou par Aino Minako

Note: J'utilise les noms de la version originale ainsi que les pouvoirs et compagnie.

* * *

Seiya.  
Voila bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas pensé à son ancien ami. Près de cinq ans se sont écoulées depuis que les Starlights et leur princesse ont fait leur adieux aux Senshis. Pourtant, l'endroit est propice à ce genre de pensées. C'est sur le banc qu'ils ont tous les deux partagés, à admirer les étoiles, qu'elle se trouve en ce moment même.  
Elle se demande ce que devient le jeune homme. Ou jeune femme…Après tout, Seiya n'était qu'un déguisement pour la guerrière. Mais, Usagi a encore bien du mal à se faire au concept. Elle espère qu'il est heureux sur sa planète natale, entouré de ses amis et de sa bien-aimée princesse.

Quelques mèches s'échappent de sa longue natte, balayées par une douce brise, et viennent caresser son visage. Ses grands yeux bleus sont tournés vers l'astre de la nuit, en cette soirée de juin.

Elle contemple la pleine lune, comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, depuis le jour de son mariage, un an auparavant. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle éprouve le besoin de revenir ici après tout ce temps, elle sait juste que c'est devenu presque comme une nécessité.

Pendant tout ce temps, personne n'a jamais su qu'elle venait ici tous les soirs de pleine lune. Ni ses amis, ni l'homme qui partageait maintenant sa vie.  
Qu'aurait-elle bien pu leur dire, s'ils l'avaient su ? Devrait-elle leur faire part de ses doutes sur sa vie d'épouse, de future mère et bientôt de reine ? Car demain devait avoir lieu son couronnement en temps que Néo Reine Serenity.

D'ordinaire le doux rayonnement de la lune apaisait ses peurs et ses doutes. Mais ce soir, il n'en était pas ainsi. Bien des années auparavant, les deux Outers Senshis qui l'avaient aidée à vaincre les Deaths Bastards, lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas digne d'être Reine. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était si proche de voir sa consécration se réaliser, elle pensait, que les deux femmes n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tords. Comment pourrait-elle être une reine digne de régner sur l'ensemble de la terre quand elle était si maladroite et pleurnicheuse ?

Elle savait d'après les récits de la guerrière du temps que devenir la monarque du palais de Cristal Tokyo, enlèverait tous les défauts qu'elle avait dans sa vie de terrienne.

A vrai dire, c'était sûrement ce qui effrayait le plus la jeune femme. Car devenir Serenity, signifiait que sa présente incarnation allait devoir s'effacer au profit de l'ancienne. Mais elle avait été Usagi Tsukino durant toutes ses années. Elle avait grandi au sein d'une famille aimante, entourée d'amis chers à son cœur, auxquels elle allait maintenant devoir faire ses adieux, car personne en dehors des guerrières, ne devait savoir qui elle était en réalité. Elle n'en avait pas envie, mais elle ne se déroberait pas à son devoir. Elle était après tout l'ancienne héritière d'un royaume déchu et ce jour était inscrit dans les astres depuis la nuit des temps.

Elle reste encore quelques minutes à regarder la lune qui l'avait vu naître des milliers d'années auparavant, puis se lève. Il est temps de rentrer.

Comme elle se détourne du terrain de softball et s'en éloigne, elle ne voit pas l'étrange comète atterrir dessus. Pas plus qu'elle sent l'impact. Ce soir, elle est dans un autre monde, peut-être bien dans la lune.

_**Quelques parts dans Tokyo au même moment.**_

Appuyées contre une voiture de sport jaune, deux jeunes femmes d'une vingtaine d'années regarde la mer s'agiter.

« Ca ne te parait pas étrange de revenir ici, après tout ce temps, demande la jeune femme aux cheveux court à sa compagne. »

La jeune et belle artiste détourne son regard des vagues pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

« Pas vraiment, répond-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Nous savions toutes, que nous devrions revenir pour ce jour et rester aux côtés de notre princesse pour veiller sur elle et la protéger. C'est notre devoir en temps que guerrières. Mais ce qui me parait étrange, c'est que demain, Haruka Tennoh et Michiru Kaiou cesseront d'exister. »

« C'est perturbant, tu sais ? Tu parles de ça comme s'il s'agissait d'autres personnes. »

« C'est plus ou moins le cas. Je veux dire…Haruka et Michiru sont des personnalités bien différentes de Sailor Uranus et Neptune. »

« Je ne trouve pas, moi. Haruka Tennoh aime Michiru Kaiou autant que Sailor Uranus aime Sailor Neptune, déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux miel en prenant la main de sa petite amie avec un sourire espiègle. »

« Idiote, rit doucement Michiru en donnant une tape à Haruka qui esquiva le coup trop tard. »

« Aie ! protesta-t-elle. »

Les deux amantes rirent de bon cœur, un moment.

« Dis ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ? interrogea soudain Haruka, redevenant sérieuse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Et bien…Tu m'a toujours dit que ton rêve était de faire carrière dans la musique et la peinture. »

« Tout comme le tiens était de battre tout les records de vitesse. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

« En devenant Neptune à jamais, tu ne pourras plus faire ce qui te tiens le plus à cœur…Alors ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas te manquer ? »

« Non ! Je sais depuis l'instant où je suis devenue Sailor Neptune que viendrait le jour où je ne serais plus Michiru Kaiou et que je devrais dire adieu à ma présente enveloppe charnelle. Je sais que c'est mon devoir de protéger la princesse Serenity…J'y suis préparée depuis le début. »

« Je sais aussi bien que toi le devoir qui nous incombe en temps que guerrière Michu, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne regretterai pas de ne plus pouvoir courir. Ni toi en ce qui concerne ton vœu le plus cher de devenir violoniste. »

« Mon vœu le plus cher, n'a-t-il pas déjà été exaucé, demanda la jeune artiste ? Et qui te dis que tu ne pourras plus courir ? »

« Telle que je connais notre princesse, elle serait capable d'interdire les véhicules parce que ça produit de la pollution et que s'est propice au déclin de notre planète, rigola la jeune pilote. »

« Impossible, répondit Michiru. D'après les filles, elle aime beaucoup trop sa voiture, pour faire une chose pareille. »

« Vraiment ? Odango conduire. On aura tout vu, déclara la blonde. »

« Oui et d'après Rei et Ami sa conduite laisse grandement à désirer. »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Ria Haruka. »

Entendant des bruits de pas, elle se pencha en arrière pour voir qu'arrivait deux jeunes femmes.

« Setsuna et Hotaru reviennent, dit-elle. Allons-y. »

« Tu sais déclara Michiru en faisant le tour de la voiture. La seule chose que je regretterais si cela devait se produire, serait d'être séparée de toi. »

Haruka ne dit rien, mais offrit un magnifique sourire à la seule femme qu'elle aimerait jamais.

« On vous rapporte des boissons chaudes, interpella la jeune fille aux cheveux couleurs myrtilles. »

« Hé ! Mais c'est le retour de notre grande prêtresse et de l'enfant prodige, déclara Haruka d'un ton affectueux. »

« Grande prêtresse, demanda la jeune femme à la longue chevelure. »

« Bah ouais ! Demain, c'est toi qui posera la couronne sur la tête d'Odango, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'incombe cette tâche. »

« Pourquoi ? Demanda la guerrière des cieux. Ca me paraîtrait logique tu es la plus âgée d'entre nous. »

« Je ne suis la plus âgée qu'en termes d'années terrestre, mais je ne le suis pas en temps que guerrière. »

« Tu as le même âge en tant que Setsuna et en tant que Pluton, c'est pareil. »

« Non, car je ne suis pas la première à avoir été réveillée. C'est Vénus qui a été la première et comme elle est notre leader, c'est elle qui se chargera du couronnement. »

« Vous savez, dit Haruka, j'ai du mal à comprendre que Venus puisse être notre leader. J'ignore comment elle était à l'époque du millénium d'Argent, mais Minako est tellement délurée. »

« Autant que notre princesse, intervint Michiru, et pourtant elle va devenir reine. »

Haruka n'ajouta rien. Michiru avait raison. Et malgré tous les défauts que pouvait avoir Usagi, elle restait une personne extraordinaire et Haruka comme les autres croyait en elle.

La jeune femme démarra et manœuvra pour prendre la route. Aucunes des quatre jeunes femmes ne virent la comète filer dans le ciel et s'écraser près de l'endroit où se trouvait Usagi quelques instants plus tôt…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer:**** Rien ne m'appartient. Ni les personnages (excepté Sailor Gaïa/Tenshiko Chikyuuno.) ni les chansons.  
Note :**** J'utilise les noms de la version originale. Ils sont bien mieux, non ? Pareil pour les pouvoirs et compagnie. **

* * *

Les Inners et les Outers Senshis s'étaient réunies au sanctuaire de Rei, en compagnie D'Usagi et de Mamoru, pour discuter des préparatifs du couronnement. Seule Minako manquait. Mais la jeune femme donnait un concert la veille pour la promotion de son nouvel album et avait sûrement du rentrer tard.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Minako soit en retard, grommela Rei. »

« Elle va arriver, Rei-chan, inutile de t'énerver, dit Ami. »

« La question est de savoir dans combien de temps, intervint Haruka. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit important, dit Makoto. Minako est une éternelle retardataire, tu sais. Mais elle sait que sa présence est indispensable. Elle viendra. »

« En vérité sa présence n'est pas indispensable avant ce soir, dit Setsuna. La cérémonie ne commencera qu'au coucher du soleil. »

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, dans ce cas ? Demanda Haruka. »

« Parce que je l'ai demandé, répondit Usagi. Je voulais vous avoir toutes prêt de moi. »

« Et quand Princesse ordonne, commença Mamoru. »

« Mamo-chan… »

« Désolé ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer, j'espère, fit une voix dans le couloir. »

« Minako ! »

« La seule et unique confirma la jeune femme. Et devinez quoi ? J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour vous. TADAM ! »

Elle fit coulisser la porte d'un geste théâtrale laissant apparaître trois têtes que les Senshis n'avaient pas revus depuis des années. Dans la chambre, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

« Yaten-kun ! (Rei) »

« Taiki ! (Ami) »

« Seiya ! (Usagi) »

« Toi ? (Haruka)1 »

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous les trois, dit Usagi en s'approchant du trio et en leur prenant les mains, tour à tour. »

« Moi aussi, je suis content, Odango, fit Seiya avec son habituel sourire charmeur. »

« Il parait que c'est un grand jour pour toi, dit Taiki. »

« Alors, on ne pouvait pas rater ça, continua Yaten. »

« Merci ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse…Vous m'avez manqué ! »

« Alors ? Sourit Minako. N'avais-je pas raison ? C'est une bonne nouvelle qu'ils soient là, non ? »

« Permets-moi d'en douter, marmonna Haruka. »

« Haruka ! firent Michiru et Usagi en même temps, intimant l'ordre à la jeune femme de ne pas ouvrir les hostilités. »

Ordre qu'elle choisit d'ignorer, quand le leader du groupe, lui demanda de répéter sa dernière phrase.

« Je disais simplement que ta présence ici ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. »

« T'en fais pas, dit Seiya qui ne comprit pas ou choisit de ne pas relever l'allusion. On est pas ici pour vous avertir que la fin du monde est proche. J'avais juste envie de revoir une vieille amie, ajouta-t-il en regardant Usagi. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ! »

« De toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis, s'emporta le jeune homme. Si j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Odango, je le ferais. »

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire ! »

« Justement ! Tu ne l'as pas ! Intervint Usagi. »

« Usagi ? »

« Tu devras supporter la présence de Seiya pendant la durée de son séjour. Ou pas. J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un chaperon, après tout. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux courts. »

« Mais moi, oui ! Et de toute façon, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. »

« Je te rappelle qu'en tant que guerrière, je dois te protéger. Et prendre des décisions pour ton propre intérêt. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, répéta Usagi. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Dis-moi, quel serait l'intérêt de m'empêcher de passer du temps avec quelqu'un que j'aime, simplement parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'il ait pu draguer ta petite amie, il y a des années ? »

« Je ne vais pas laisser ce Don Juan de pacotilles, agir à sa guise ! »

« Sors ! Ordonna Usagi. Sors de cette pièce, et ne reviens que lorsque tu seras calmée ! »

Haruka pâlit devant l'ordre. C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait Usagi agir comme une reine et surtout ; c'était la première fois qu'elle perdait la face. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Seiya ne put s'empêcher de lui asséner une dernière pique.

« C'est sûrement toi qui fais le mec dans ton couple ? »

« Ta gueule, le travesti ! »

« Dehors, répéta Usagi. Tous les deux ! J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous disputer pour des futilités qui datent. Haruka, pendant des années tu m'as sans cesse répéter que je devais grandir. Il serait temps d'en faire autant. Quant à toi Seiya, n'oublies pas que tu te trouves chez moi, dans mon royaume et je n'apprécie pas que tu insultes mes amis. »

Seiya, baissa les yeux penaud.

« Hé ! Haruka ! Fais pas attention à ce que je dis, hein ! Je parle toujours trop vite, fit-il en tendant la main à la jeune femme. »

Haruka l'accepta comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'excuses de la part du jeune homme.

« T'inquiètes. Je ne suis pas toujours la plus intelligente. »

« Ca se saurait, plaisanta Seiya. »

« Seiya, avertit Taiki, ne recommence pas. »

« Laisses-les, dit Usagi. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde, en si peu de temps. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, ils apprendront à se connaître. Je me souviens que Rei et moi, passions notre temps à nous disputer et pourtant nous sommes de grandes amies. »

« Heu ! Excuse-moi, Odango, fit Haruka, je veux bien me comporter de manière civilisé avec lui, mais j'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'inviter à boire du saké avec moi ! »

« J'apprécie ton effort, se contenta de répondre Usagi. »

Elle se tourna vers Seiya, Yaten et Taiki toujours sur le pas de la porte. Puis vers Rei.

« Oh ! Navrée, fit la jeune femme comprenant la signification du regard de son amie. Je n'ai même pas pensé à vous inviter à entrer. Venez vous asseoir, acheva-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent. Yaten s'assit près de Minako qui avait déjà pris place, et Taiki près d'Ami. Seiya n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à côté de Haruka.

« Alors, tu vas devenir reine, demanda le jeune homme en regardant Usagi ! »

Usagi se contenta de sourire. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne le réalisait pas elle-même.

« Et encore ! Tu ne sais pas tout. Odango est mariée avec Mamoru, intervint Haruka espérant faire rager le chanteur. »

« Tu es incorrigible, fit Michiru à l'intention de son amie. »

« Je sais, répondit Seiya à Haruka. J'aurais voulu être présent pour te féliciter, Odango. »

« Merci, répondit chaleureusement Usagi. »

« Son altesse sérénissime Odango, fit le jeune homme. Ca claques ! »

« Espèce d'idiot ! Rigola la blonde. »

« Minako-chan, lança Setsuna, espérant faire revenir la conversation sur le sujet qui l'intéressait principalement. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, préparer le bain de purification et en profiter pour répéter ton texte en tant que maîtresse de cérémonie. Ce rituel requiert de la magie. Si un mot était prononcé de travers, il pourrait avoir de désastreuses conséquences. Et vous devriez en faire autant, princesse. »

« Un rituel, releva Taiki, intéressé. En quoi consiste-t-il ? »

« Nous allons faire appel à nos planètes respectives pour investir le cristal d'Argent de nos pouvoirs et élever la princesse Serenity à un rang supérieur, répondit la guerrière aux long cheveux vert. (Nda : Ca fait un peu bizarre de décrire ça, mais n'oublions pas que nous sommes, dans un animé.) »

« Elle va acquérir plus de pouvoirs et devenir plus puissante, si je comprends bien. »

« C'est sûr qu'elle en manquait jusqu'ici, intervint Yaten. Je crois me rappeler qu'Eternelle Sailor Moon a réussi à faire ce qu'aucune de nous n'a réussi (encore une intrusion, désolée. Là, Yaten fait référence à leur statut de guerrières. Et même si en civils, les Star lights sont des mecs, ce sont des femmes, lorsqu'elles sont transformées. D'où l'emploi du féminin dans ma phrase.) »

« Aussi grands qu'ils puissent être, les pouvoirs de Sailor Moon ne seront jamais assez puissants. Elle a désormais à charge la protection d'un système solaire entier. Et la condition de terrienne d'Usagi l'empêche de tenir ce rôle. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle doit se réveiller sous sa précédente incarnation. C'est de cette seule façon qu'elle pourra évoluer jusqu'à sa dernière transformation. »

« La reine Serenity, dit Seiya. »

« Non. Notre princesse est élevée au rang de Reine, parce qu'elle est l'unique héritière du Millenium d'Argent à ce jour et c'est son devoir maintenant, qu'elle en a l'âge de monter sur le trône. »

« Je suis perdu, avoua Yaten. Si devenir Reine ne la rendra pas plus puissante qu'elle ne l'est déjà, qu'est-ce qui le fera ? »

« Devenir Sailor Cosmos. 2»

« Sailor Cosmos ne peut être éveillé si tôt, intervint Luna qui venait d'arriver avec Artémis. Elle est la dernière incarnation de la princesse Serenity. Sa forme la plus pure. L'entité qui se fait appeler Sailor Cosmos ne peut exister en même temps que la reine Serenity. Il y a une raison pour laquelle Sailor Cosmos ne s'est jamais éveillée jusqu'ici. »

« Parce que la reine en avait décidé ainsi. Lorsqu'il lui avait été prédit que Metallia serait à l'origine de la fin du Millenium d'argent, et qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'élever à sa forme la plus pure, de devenir Sailor Cosmos. Elle a remis l'espoir entre les mains de son futur, entre les mains de la princesse Serenity. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons été réveillé. »

« Je ne comprends pas, intervint Seiya. Sailor Cosmos c'est qui au juste ? Odango ? Ou la reine ? »

« Les deux et aucunes d'elle en même temps, répondit Sailor Pluton. Sailor Cosmos est à l'origine de la création de l'univers, de la vie et de la mort. Elle est à l'origine de tout. »

« Mais elle ? Qui l'a créée ? Demanda Yaten. »

« Nul ne peut savoir. Sous sa forme a l'état brut, Sailor Cosmos est une entité qui n'a pas de formes, mais elle peut en revêtir autant qu'elle le souhaite. »

« Pourquoi n'ais-je pas vu Sailor Cosmos sous sa forme originelle, demanda Usagi. »

« Parce que vous n'étiez pas entièrement réveillé en temps que Sailor Cosmos, ce qui avait pour conséquence de brider l'immense pouvoir dont vous disposerez si vous vous éveillé complètement à votre forme la plus évoluée. »

« C'est ce que tu veux faire, compris Luna. La préparer à une ascension ? Mais pour quelles raisons ? Aucune des héritières du Millenium d'Argent n'a réussi un tel exploit, tu penses vraiment qu'Usagi en serait capable ? »

« Je le crois, oui ! »

« Je comprends que dalle, vous savez, fit Yaten. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, Sailor Cosmos est à l'origine de tout, y compris à l'origine de Chaos. Pour quelles raisons, elle l'a créé, je l'ignore, mais je crois que Chaos était une partie d'elle-même, expliqua Setsuna. Personne ne l'a jamais vu sous sa forme réelle, parce qu'elle préférait veiller sur l'univers, sur son œuvre de loin. Mais, un jour qu'elle regardait en direction de la Terre, elle a trouvé que l'univers était vide sans la moindre étincelle pour la faire briller. Elle a insufflé la vie sur la terre, sous la forme d'un homme. Elle a passé les premières années de la vie de sa création, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de venir à lui sous forme humaine. »

« Et ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, devina Taiki. »

« Ouais, tout le monde connaît la fin de chaque contes de fées, intervint Haruka qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et baillait ouvertement. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Sérieusement Setsuna, je m'endors. »

« Tais-toi, dit Michiru, je veux entendre la suite, moi. »

« Ils ne vécurent pas heureux et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants, repris Setsuna. Mais ils eurent un enfant, une fille. Sailor Cosmos se savait éternelle, et avait parfaitement conscience que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne pourrait partager son avenir. Elle lui offrit le don d'immortalité, pour jouir de sa présence le plus longtemps possible. Mais, choisit égoïstement de ne pas lui révéler. Pendant plusieurs millénaires, Sailor Cosmos vécu à ses côtés sans que l'homme ne comprennent pour quelles raisons le temps n'avait pas d'emprises sur lui. Chaque fois qu'il s'interrogeait, Sailor Cosmos modifiait sa mémoire. »

« Bah dis donc ! Elle a vite appris ce qu'être humain voulait dire, fit Haruka. »

« Oui, sourit la guerrière des ténèbres. Seulement, elle en a oublié qu'elle était la tâche qu'elle s'était elle-même donné. Et durant son absence, Chaos en avait profité pour prendre de l'ampleur, mais n'ayant aucune forme, il ne pouvait agir directement. Il s'est insinué dans l'esprit de chaque être de la galaxie. Sailor Cosmos, s'est aperçue trop tard de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle n'a eu d'autre choix de révéler la vérité à l'homme qui avait vécu à ses côtés. Et elle est retournée à sa forme originelle. Mais, elle ne pouvait plus combattre Chaos, maintenant qu'il vivait dans chaque être vivant dans la galaxie. Parce que combattre Chaos revenait à détruire ce qu'elle avait construit. Et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire une telle chose. Et elle avait l'espoir que l'être humain pourraient combattre le mal qui était en eux. Mais avant la venue de Chaos, aucuns n'avaient conscience du bien et du mal, parce que c'était un concept qui n'existait pas. »

« Elle a crée des moutons, devina Yaten. »

« Oui. Et quand Chaos s'est insufflé dans chaque être, ils n'ont pas su comment le combattre. »

« Evidemment, tu ne peux pas combattre quelque chose quand tu ignores ce que c'est. C'est pour cette raison qu'on nomme les choses, pour apprendre…Et rendre les choses plus réelles, fit Seiya. »

« Sailor Cosmos assista impuissante à la destruction de ce qu'elle avait bâti, et elle compris qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le détruire irrémédiablement. Alors, elle pleura, pour la première fois de sa vie et chacune des larmes qu'elle versa s'insinua dans chaque être humain. »

« La lumière de l'espoir, comprit Rei. »

« Mais Chaos n'a pas été vaincu, dit Taiki. »

« Non, car il ne peut être détruit. Mais Sailor Cosmos croyait en l'être humain. Comme la bataille était finie, elle est revenue sur terre vers l'homme qui avait passé sa vie à ses côtés. Mais, il l'a rejeta et lui demanda de lui permettre de vivre comme n'importe quel humain. Elle accéda à sa requête. Et retourna où était sa place. Mais, elle était lasse de veiller sur le genre humain sans pouvoir vivre à ses côtés. Elle choisi de mettre fin à son existence, mais avant de faire cela, elle savait que quelqu'un devait s'acquitter de la tâche qu'elle s'était incombée. Elle bâtit un royaume sur la lune, qu'elle baptisa le millenium d'argent et l'offrit à sa fille en cadeau de mariage et lui expliqua quel serait désormais son rôle. Car elle savait que sa fille était l'être le plus pure qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Mais, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait exécuter cette tâche seule, car bien qu'immortelle, elle ne disposait d'aucun pouvoir. Alors, elle lui remis une partie d'elle-même qui lui permettrait d'accomplir sa tâche, et pour plus de sécurité, divisa celle qui lui restait en plusieurs fragments qui trouvèrent refuges dans les corps de jeune filles presque aussi pures que l'était sa fille. »

« Les Senshis, comprit Michiru, autrement nous. Et cette partie d'elle-même dont tu parles, il s'agit du Cristal d'Argent et de chacun de nos cristaux ? C'est pour cette raison que seule ses héritières pouvaient utiliser le pouvoir du cristal d'Argent, parce que c'est l'essence même de Cosmos, du moins de l'originelle, du moins une partie. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, aucunes de ses héritières n'a pu prendre la forme originelle de Sailor Cosmos, dit Yaten. »

« Parce que, le cristal d'Argent ne contenait qu'une partie de son essence. Et il faut l'essence complète pour prendre la forme originelle de Cosmos. »

« Nos cristaux de Senshis, dit Rei. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, les héritières de Cosmos ne pouvait devenir Cosmos, elles devaient savoir qu'elles avaient besoin des cristaux des Senshis. »

« Parce qu'il manquait toujours une partie de l'essence de Cosmos. La dernière partie de l'essence de Cosmos a trouvé refuge dans le corps d'une jeune fille, dont les pouvoirs n'ont jamais été réveillée, parce que cette planète avait déjà un protecteur. Personne n'a jamais su qui elle était. »

« Et tu penses pouvoir la trouver, demanda Michiru. »

« C'est déjà chose faites, intervint Hotaru pour la première fois. Setsuna et moi avons passé les cinq dernières années à la chercher. »

« Comment a-t-elle réagi en apprenant qui elle était demanda Michiru. »

« Elle ne le sait pas encore, dit Setsuna. Elle doit justement nous rejoindre ici. »

« Et tu comptes lui dire, en présence de personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas ? Si elle ne se sauve pas en courant, ce sera un miracle. »  
« Je suis d'accord, renchérit Seiya. »

« Ce rituel dont tu parlais, fit Taiki, c'était ça ? »

« Non, nous avons deux rituels. Le premier, durant lequel nous investirons une partie de nos pouvoirs en Eternelle Sailor Moon et le second où nous invoquerons nos Star Seed, pour offrir l'essence de Cosmos qui réside en nous. »

« En sacrifiant vos vies, s'exclama Usagi, scandalisée. »

« Non, car nous ne vous donnerons pas l'essence entière qui réside en nous. Vous n'hériterez que d'une partie de nos cristaux, pour que grâce au Cristal d'Argent, ils deviennent les cristaux que nous avons en nous, princesse. C'est une sorte de duplication. Le processus, est plus long, mais sans doute préférable. »

« Et quel rapport avec votre mystérieuse Senshis ? Demanda Seiya. »

« Je crois le savoir, dit Ami. Que nous offrons nos cristaux à l'état brut ou non, à la fin, il manquera toujours une partie de l'essence de Sailor Cosmos. Et pour que la reine Serenity puisse prendre la forme originelle de Cosmos, son essence doit être complète. »

« Elle va nous prendre, pour des cinglés, marmonna Haruka. Je vois d'ici le tableau : Salut ! Tu es une guerrière comme nous, tu as des pouvoirs, grâce à la créatrice de l'univers qui t'a offert un morceau de son âme, pour que tu puisse avoir des pouvoirs, mais pour une raison que je comprends pas, tes pouvoirs ne se sont jamais réveillé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais on va le faire pour toi. Et maintenant si tu voulais bien te placer dans le cercle. Tu dois, sûrement nous prendre pour des givrés, mais on veut que la descendante de la créatrice de l'univers devienne celle-ci dans sa forme originelle. Surtout, n'est pas peur, nous ne sommes pas de doux dingues ! »

Yaten et Seiya étaient pliés de rire et retenaient difficilement leurs larmes.

« Pourquoi ses pouvoirs ne sont pas réveillés en même temps que nous, demanda Rei. »

« Parce qu'aucune de ses précédentes incarnations n'a réveillé ses pouvoirs. Puisque la planète qu'elle avait à charge avait déjà un protecteur, elle n'a jamais pu devenir Sailor Gaïa. » (nda Tadadam ! Maintenant vous savez qui est l'autre protecteur de cette fameuse planète et la planète en question, non ?)  
« Mamoru, tu n'as plus rien à craindre ta relèves est assurée, lança Haruka. Mais tu risques de t'ennuyer ferme, si t'as plus rien à protéger. »

« J'aurais toujours quelque chose à protéger, répondit le jeune chirurgien en regardant sa femme avec adoration. »

« Donc, vous allez demandé à une fille d'accomplir le rituel avec vous, au risque de lui flanquer la trouille de sa vie, intervint Yaten. »

« Non, elle ne fera pas partie du rituel, car ses pouvoirs et par conséquent l'essence de Cosmos en elle serait trop faible. Son rôle ne viendra qu'à la fin, lorsque nos morceaux de Star Seed retrouveront une forme complète en notre Reine. Et qu'elle-même aura obtenu suffisamment de pouvoirs. »

« L'essence de Cosmos peut grandir aussi en vous, si je comprends bien. »

« Pas exactement, l'essence de Cosmos en nous, est restée la même, car seul le cœur de son essence qui est le cristal d'Argent, peut catalyser son énergie pour faire grandir l'essence de Cosmos, mais il ne peut travailler sur lui-même, c'est pour cette raison que tous les cristaux des Senshis doivent fusionner avec le cristal d'Argent. Nos cristaux sont restés les mêmes, mais nos pouvoirs ont grandis grâce à nos dieux protecteurs. »

« Donc, quand cette fille, aura autant de pouvoirs que vous, vous ferez la même chose, pour que son morceau de Star Seed croît de la même façon que le votre. »  
« Non, car ils nous a fallu, des millénaires, et des milliers de réincarnation, pour en arriver à ce stade. Et Sailor Gaïa doit obtenir autant de pouvoirs que nous, dans un temps restreint. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« 1500 ans, répondit Setsuna. »

« C'est sûr que ça passe vite, 1500 ans, ironisa Seiya. »

« Nous ne sommes que les réincarnations des premières Senshis. Elles étaient humaines à l'origine, mais lorsqu'elles ont hérités de l'essence de Cosmos, elles se sont élevées à l'état de déesses, tout en gardant forme humaine. Elles étaient immortelles, donc le temps n'avaient pas d'emprises sur elles, mais elles pouvaient quand même être blesser, ou mourir. Ce qui arriva, durant la guerre des Sailors, où Sailor Galaxia utilisa son épée pour vaincre Chaos. Et puis les Senshis se sont réincarnées, mais leurs pouvoirs étaient bridés, car elle n'était plus les guerrières qu'elles étaient. Leur esprit était désormais latent. Lorsqu'une nouvelle guerre a éclaté, les Senshis se sont réveillés. Mais elles n'étaient plus immortelles comme avant, car leur réincarnation n'étaient que de simples humaines. Leur seule solution était de devenir des guerrières à part entières, mais aucunes ne savaient comment réussir. Quand leur heure est venue de s'éteindre, elles sont allées, trouver refuge dans le chaudron de Galaxie, en attendant qu'une nouvelle incarnation, se présente. C'est pour cette raison que nos pouvoirs ont été si long à retrouver leur forme brute. Mais, Sailor Gaïa ne dispose pas du temps que nous avons eu, nous. »

« C'est pour cette raison que nous devons devenir des Senshis à part entière ? Demanda Ami à Setsuna. »

« Oui. Car même si nos pouvoirs ont atteints leur apogée, ce n'est pas le cas de nos Star Seed. »

« Bah ! Si Sailor Gaïa devient une Senshi à part entière comme vous, pourquoi ne pas utiliser son Star Seed ? Demanda Seiya. »

« Parce qu'elle sera réveillé en temps que guerrière, mais son Star Seed, ne le sera pas complètement, car ce sera son premier éveil en temps que guerrière avec des millénaires de retard. »

« Et alors ? »

« Si Sailor Gaïa s'était réveillée dès sa première incarnation, comme nous, cela n'aurait pas poser de problèmes. Seulement, ça n'a pas été le cas. En ce qui nous concerne, nos Star Seed on gardés leur états bruts, mais étaient bloqués par nos conditions de mortelles. Mais en ce qui la concerne, au fil des générations, son Star Seed a perdu de son éclat. »

« Et elle a 1500 ans pour le faire, fit Seiya, ironique. »

« Quand son Star Seed, sera complet, elle donnera aussi une partie de son essence, demanda Rei. »

« Non, car nous ne disposons pas de ce temps. 1500 ans, c'est le temps dont disposerons La reine Serenity pour faire croître l'essence de Cosmos grâce au Cristal d'Argent, et Sailor Gaïa, pour réveiller son Star Seed. Il faudrait encore 1500 ans, pour permettre à Neo Reine Serenity de gagner son ultime incarnation à l'état pure. »

« Tu comptes mener, cette fille à l'abattoir, fit Makoto outrée. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et en 1500 ans, elle aura eu le temps de vivre. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui demandais de me donner sa vie demain. »

« Tu parles ! 1500 ans, à vivre dans la peur d'être attaquée à tout instant, dans la peur qu'ils arrivent quelque chose aux gens qui lui sont chers pour au final se sacrifier. »

« Tout comme nous et nous l'avons accepté. »

« Mais, tu ne sacrifieras pas ta vie, toi ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je le ferais, si cela pouvait permettre une seule journée de paix, supplémentaire.. »

« Et si elle refuse de donner sa vie ? Makoto compris dans le regard de Setsuna qu'elle serait prête à lui prendre son Star Seed de force, s'il le fallait. Tu es odieuse, s'exclama-t-elle. »

« C'est notre devoir, lui rappela Setsuna. »

« Non ! Se sacrifier et prendre une vie, sont deux choses différentes. La seconde fait de toi, une meurtrière, rien d'autre. »

« Alors, si pour sauver l'humanité je dois avoir du sang sur mes mains, je le ferais, sans hésiter ! »

« Même le sang de tes amis, attaqua Makoto. »

« Je sacrifierais chacune d'entre vous, si cela permettait de maintenir l'équilibre de l'univers, répondit Setsuna pour montrer à la guerrière de la foudre qu'elle était déterminée. »

« Tu ne mérites pas d'être une guerrière. Et tu ne mérites pas non plus ton talisman. »

« Aucune de nous ne le mérites alors, car nous étions toutes prêtes à sacrifier des vies, pour le bien de l'humanité. »

« C'était différent ! »  
« Non ! Ca ne l'est pas ! Crois-moi, si je pouvais épargner sa vie je le ferais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Bien sûr que si, intervint Ami, nous avons toujours le choix. »

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, j'ai le choix d'épargner ou de sacrifier sa vie. Mais parfois nos choix les plus difficiles à prendre, son les seuls possibles. »

« De toute façon, je doute qu'elle accepte de se laisser mener aussi facilement à l'abattoir, fit Haruka. Surtout que ça fait, beaucoup d'informations, pour une seule personne. Si elle est intelligente et qu'elle ne nous prend pas pour des fous, elle se dira, ils veulent la source du pouvoir qui dort en moi, mais pour moi s'en emparer, il doivent la réveiller. Tout ce qu'elle aura à faire, c'est s'arranger pour que cette source ne se réveille pas. »

« Sauf, si elle ignore qu'elle servira de sacrifice, lança Taiki. Et dans ce cas, comment refuser d'accéder à un tel pouvoir ? »

« Alors, c'est ça ton plan ? T'arranger en lui cachant le côté machiavélique de ton plan, pour qu'elle devienne une Senshi sans espoir de retour ? Tu me donnes envie de vomir ! »

Makoto s'était levée et arpentait la pièces de long en large. Elle serait les poings et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, laissant des marques sanguinolentes. Elle était effarée de constater que l'un de ses modèles pouvaient avoir un cœur aussi noir. Elle avait longtemps admirer son aînée et tombait des nues devant ce qu'elle jugeait comme de la cruauté.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Mako-chan, fit Setsuna en s'asseyant, soudain lasse. »

Dans ses yeux, assombris par le chagrin, reflétaient le désespoir le plus profond. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Je suis la gardienne des portes du Temps. Et j'ai maintes fois voyagé dans le passé et dans le futur. Et j'ai vu ce que l'avenir nous réservait. Le chaos, l'entropie à l'état pure, voila ce que j'ai vu. J'ai vu la fin de la vie, la fin de l'espoir…La fin de toute chose, sans la moindre petite parcelle d'espoir de recommencer le cycle de la vie. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à commettre un acte aussi ignoble. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens de vaincre Chaos, demanda Mamoru. Est-ce la seule façon ? »

« C'est le seul plan qui a une chance de réussir, car même ce plan, pourrait échouer. Mais le seul moyen pour l'héritière de Sailor Cosmos de combattre Chaos pour avoir une chance de le défaire est de ce mettre sur le même pied d'égalité que lui. En prenant la forme originelle de Cosmos. Ainsi, nous aurons, une chance, infime certes, mais une chance quand même. »

« Je te soutiendrais, fit Minako en s'avançant. J'ignore pour quelles raisons, j'ai été choisi pour vous guider, car un véritable leader doit pouvoir prendre les décisions qui s'imposent aussi abjectes puissent-elles être et je ne crois pas être capable d'accomplir le but que tu t'es fixée. Mais je te soutiendrais ! »

« Quelqu'un vient, dit Yaten en coupant toutes conversations. »

* * *

Tatatatam! De nouveaux personnages font leur entrée. Je ne pouvais pas faire une fic Sailor Moon sans Seiya dedans, z'êtes pas d'accord? Heu, je veux dire les Starlights! Oups lapsus révélateur. Nan sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve à son Mamo-chan? Hein! En plus, il sert à rien, lol. Mais soyez rassurés, je n'ai pas l'intention de séparer le couple phare de l'histoire. Ce serait comme séparer Haruka et Michiru!  
Et l'histoire avance doucement, mais sûrement. On se lance dans des explications rocambolesques. Je dois avouer que je me suis surpassée, là. Et si jamais vous n'avez pas compris mes explications, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Comment ça? C'est un moyen détourné de demander des reviews? Moi, honte? Nah! Vos reviews sont la source de mon inspiration!

1) Je sais même pas pourquoi je donne une explication, tous le monde sait, qu'Haruka déteste Seiya!  
2) Alors, je n'ai pas lu les mangas (honte à moi, je sais!) Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris à la fin, Sailor Cosmos (autrement Usa dans le futur) apparaît devant Eternelle Sailor Moon. Vous verrez que pour beaucoup mes sources seront tirés de l'animé que je connais mieu que le manga, mais attendez-vous à un mélange. Dans ce cas, là, je trouvais que l'idée du manga sur qui était chibi-chibi était plus intéressante!


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:**** I have a dream…Ah nan ! ****Même ça, c'est pas de moi. Toujours pas à moi, donc. Ca se saurait, de toute façon, parce que j'aurais refusé que les versions étrangères donne à mes personnages des noms aussi tordus. Sérieusement, qui voudrait s'appeler Bourdu ?**

**Note :**** J'utilise les noms de la version originale. Ils sont bien mieux, non ? Pareil pour les pouvoirs et compagnie.**

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte, restée ouverte, pour voir une jeune femme, qui devait avoir environ vingt ans, monter les marches du Sanctuaire. Ils ne purent que distinguer sa silhouette à cause du soleil. La nouvelle venue, s'arrêta sur la dernière marche et regarda, hésitante, les personnes présentes, dans la pièce grande ouverte, qui avaient les yeux tournés vers elle. Les rayons du soleil ne troublant plus leur vision, ils purent la détailler plus en avant :

Elle était de taille moyenne ; elle ne dépassait probablement pas la taille d'Usagi, qui faisait, elle, un mètre soixante-cinq ; mais elle avait de longues jambes fines, qui semblaient interminables et cela la faisait paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Ses jambes étaient mise en valeur par une jupe plissée courte écossaise et des pieds-nus à lacets montant. Chacun de ses vêtements ; de sa jupe à ses chaussures, en passant par son t-shirt rouge, qui dévoilait ses épaules et son ventre plat ; étaient portés de manière à mettre les formes de la jeune femme en avant de manière avantageuse, sans toutefois les exposer à outrance. Elle montrait sans réellement dévoiler.

La jeune femme avait la peau bronzée des personnes qui ne s'exposent pas stupidement au soleil, et dont la peau a été brûlé par une exposition trop répétée. Ses yeux, de couleur ambre, s'étiraient en amande, semblable à ceux d'un félin. Ses lèvres pleines et légèrement charnues, semblaient être une moue perpétuelle.

Tous purent voir que la nouvelle venue était belle, mais qu'elle était de celles qui part leur modestie et leur candeur ne mettaient pas en avant cette beauté.

Mais rien n'égalait sa chevelure qui cascadait, pareille à de la soie, librement, jusqu'au bas de son corps et s'arrêtait juste au niveau des chevilles. Les rayons du soleil reflétaient des mèches rousses, blondes vénitiennes, auburn, camelles ou encore châtains dans cette cascade, rendant indéfinissable sa couleur.

«Tenshiko, dit Hotaru en se levant. Je suis ravie que tu es pu venir. »

La benjamine des Senshis se leva pour accueillir son amie.

« Je ne pouvais pas refuser ton invitation, Taru, sourit la nouvelle venue. »

« Taru ? souligna Haruka, amusée »

« Oui. J'ai pour habitude de donner un petit diminutif aux prénoms de mes amis. »

« Aller, entres, l'empressa Hotaru. »

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le reste du groupe. Tenshiko se retrouva entre Yaten et Seiya qui s'étaient galamment décalé vers leurs voisines pour lui permettre de s'asseoir avec eux.

« Vous et Hotaru semblez bien vous connaître, dit Mamoru pour démarrer la conversation. »

« En réalité nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques semaines, répondit la jeune femme. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter les formules de politesses d'usages, je n'ai jamais aimé le vouvoiement, ça me donne l'impression d'être vieille. Et puis nous ne sommes pas différents l'un de l'autre. »

« Je prends les paris, si tu veux, murmura Haruka. »

Michiru qui entendit, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de la jeune femme, pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

« Comment tu as connu, Hotaru, demanda-t-elle. »

« Totalement par hasard, en fait. Nous avons été toutes les deux surprises par la pluie et nous nous sommes retrouvées à nous abriter ensemble sous un porche. L'averse aidant, nous en avons profité pour discuter. »

« Ensuite, Hiko et moi, nous nous sommes revues plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de la fac, alors qu'on ne s'y était jamais croisé auparavant. Et nous avons découverts, que nous partagions la même passion pour l'art. »

« Tu es peintre, questionna Michiru. »

« A mes heures perdues, mais je n'ai pas le talent de Taru. »

« Oh ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je trouve tes dessins parfaits, comparés aux miens. Tu es une véritable artiste. »

« Je suis beaucoup trop perfectionniste, pour que mes dessins puissent ressembler à autre chose qu'un dessin. Je n'ai pas l'imagination que tu possèdes et dont tu te sers pour peindre. Je pense que toute œuvre d'un artiste est le reflet de ses émotions. Et je suis beaucoup trop cartésienne, pour l'être véritablement. »

« Mais quand tu écris, demanda Hotaru. Tu m'as dit un jour que rien ne te plaisait plus qu'écrire. Que tu avais l'impression de voyager au gré des mots que tu couchais sur le papier. »

« Je me suis laissée emporter, ce jour-là, plaisanta la jeune femme. Mais, c'est vrai que je me suis toujours sentie plus à l'aise une plume à la main, qu'un pinceau. »  
« Vraiment, demanda Michiru. »

« Oui. Quand j'écris, je me sens libérée, et j'ai l'impression que tout devient plus simple. Mais quand je peins, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à ressentir cette même liberté. »

« Tu n'aimes pas dessiner, je suppose ?

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais appris à dessiner, ça a été inné chez moi, alors, je ne me suis pas posée la question. C'était un peu comme une évidence. »

« On ne fais pas quelque chose, parce qu'on en est capable, tu sais. »

« Ce n'était pas le but. Je me suis inscrite à ces cours de dessins avancés, uniquement pour me lier plus facilement avec les gens de mon entourage. Quand tu partages quelque chose, avec une personne, c'est toujours plus facile de créer des liens. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Michiru en souriant. Tu sais, je crois que tu peux te considérer comme une artiste. En t'écoutant, on comprend à quel point, rien ne te transcende plus qu'écrire, de créer de ta plume. »

« Tu dois être la violoniste, dont m'a parlée, Hotaru. »

« Oui, en effet. Comment as-tu su ? »

« Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, tu parles comme une artiste. Et la façon dont tu bouges tes mains te trahissent. »

« Tu sais, tu es entourée d'artistes, dit Haruka. Je suis moi-même pianiste. »

« Je ne considère pas que les musiciens ou chanteurs soient des artistes. »

« Alors Michiru, n'est pas une artiste à tes yeux ? »

« Je crois aussi savoir qu'elle peint ? Mais pour répondre à ta question, plus explicitement, je considère qu'être artiste, c'est créer. Que ce soit, une toile, une chanson, une musique, un poème… »

« Certains musiciens et chanteurs composent eux-mêmes leur musique et leur chansons, la coupa Yaten. »

« Mais, ils ne le font pas tous. »

« Oui, mais quand tu joues une composition, même si elle n'est pas de toi, c'est une manière de la créer, puisque tu lui donne vie. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ton œuvre, toi t'es juste le messager, disons. »

« T'as une vision, assez étrange des choses, tu sais, dit Seiya. »

« C'est la preuve que Michiru a raison, alors. Je suis une véritable artiste, plaisanta la jeune femme. »

« Mais, si on suit ton raisonnement, un peintre ne peut pas être considéré comme un artiste, poursuivit Taiki. »

« Pourquoi ? S'étonna Tenshiko. »

« Parce qu'il se contente de reproduire ce qu'il voit, que ce soit un modèle ou un paysage. »

« Non, pas obligatoirement. Ce que tu vois avec tes yeux, est différent de ce que tu vois avec ton imagination… Heu ! Je ne suis pas très sûre d'être claire. »

« Je crois que j'ai saisi, ce que tu voulais dire. Par exemple, même si il y a un modèle, le dessin ne sera pas le modèle, mais l'idée que le peintre se fait du modèle. Mais un modèle a aussi son but premier. Dans ce cas, c'est simplement une reproduction. »

« Chacun de nous vois les choses de différentes manières. »

« En ce qui me concerne, par exemple, là, je vois une théière bleue et c'est pareil pour toi, non ? »

« De quel bleu tu la vois ? »  
« Bleue nuit, pourquoi ? »

Tenshiko se contenta de sourire.

« Ca va, j'ai compris, rigola Taiki. »

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi Setsuna, demanda Minako qui venait de se rappeler que c'était la guerrière du temps qui avait parlé de la jeune femme. »

« Comment tu sais que je la connais ? »

« Elle nous a dit que tu devais venir peu de temps avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Ah ! Et bien, je l'ai rencontrée en raccompagnant Hotaru chez elle. »

« Ah ! D'accord ! Au fait! Je me rends compte que nous ne nous sommes pas présentés. Je m'appelle Aino Minako. Et voici, Chiba Usagi, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Tennoh Haruka et Kaiou Michiru, mais tu devais déjà le savoir. »

« Oui, en vérité, Hotaru me parle beaucoup de chacune d'entres vous. »

« Et lui, c'est l'époux d'Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, poursuivit Taiki. »

« Quant à nous trois, enchaîna Seiya, la réponse est évidente. »

« Je ne crois pas, répondit Yaten en voyant que la jeune femme n'était pas de l'avis de Seiya. »

« Voyons, voir, fit Seiya en comptant sur ses doigts. On est beaux, cool… Je crois en avoir assez dit. »

« Non, non. Je crois que je vais avoir besoins de plus d'indices. »

« Tu me fais marcher, c'est ça, demanda Seiya. »

« Ah ! C'est une charade, c'est ça ? Donc mon premier est beau, mon second est cool et mon tout est un trio de mecs dont l'un des membres semble développer un narcissisme aigu. »

« Je crois que tu as raison, fit Yaten, qui riait aux larmes, entre deux hoquets. Elle te fais marcher. Et plus, je dirais qu'elle se fout littéralement de toi. »

« J'avais remarqué ! Figures-toi ! Dit Seiya vexé. »

« Aller ! Ne te vexes pas Yaten. Je te taquines. »

« Tu fais erreur. Yaten, c'est lui. Moi c'est Seiya. »

Puis réalisant :

« Tu savais qui on était ? »

« Evidemment ! J'ai été une de vos nombreuses fans, parmi tant d'autres. »

« Pendant un instant, tu m'as vraiment fais peur, tu sais ? »

« Aurais-je froissé ton égo ? »

« Toi et moi, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, lança Haruka. »

« Je n'en doutes pas, sourit Tenshiko. Vous savez, je trouve assez étrange de vous trouvez ici, alors que vous n'aviez pas donné de nouvelles depuis toutes ces années. »

« Nous avons arrêté de chanter, mais nous avons continué nos vies personnelles. »

« Pour quelles raisons, vous avez arrêté ? Vous aviez du talent ! »

« Pfff ! »

« Haruka ! Avertit Michiru. »

« Mais, c'est vrai ! Toutes les midinettes en étaient gaga parce qu'ils avaient une belle gueule. »

« Ca me fait plaisir que tu le reconnaisse, dit Seiya, avec un large sourire. »

Haruka s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Michiru posa sa main sur son bras.

« Sur ce coup là, Seiya t'as battue, reconnais-le ! »

« D'accord, se renfrogna Haruka. »

« Je vais sûrement poser une question bête, commença Tenshiko, mais pourquoi on est tous réunis ici. »

« Pour passer du temps entre nous, répondit Hotaru comme si c'était une évidence. »

« Seulement pour cette raison ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Michiru. »

« C'est juste que…Nan, oubliez ça ! C'est stupide de ma part. »

« Non ! Non ! Dis-nous. »

« Bah ! Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai eu l'impression que vous vous étiez réunis avant que j'arrive exprès pour moi, comme si j'étais attendue. »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu en train de nous la jouer parano, toi ? Fit Seiya, souriant toujours. »

« Evidemment que nous t'attendions, Baka ! Mes amies avaient hâte de faire ta connaissance, dit Hotaru. »

« Peut-être que tu as raison, Seiya. Je dois devenir paranoïaque. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que vous m'avez donné l'impression de personnes qui se forcent à être aimable avec quelqu'un. Comme si vous vous sentiez obligés de parler avec moi, ce genre de choses. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, rassures-toi. »

« Et de plus, poursuivit Tenshiko qui n'entendit pas Hotaru, j'ai le sentiment de vous mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Tu te fais des idées. Pour quelles raisons, on se sentirait pas à l'aise ? Demanda Seiya. »

« A toi de me le dire. Et dans le même temps tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu te tiens de manière aussi raide, alors que t'es un mec sensé être cool. »

« Je vois pas où est le problème, je suis assis comme toi. »

« Heu, bah ! T'es pas assis de manière décontractée. Et pourtant t'es entouré de tes amis. Mais sérieusement, là on a l'impression que…Enfin, je te fais pas un dessin. »

« Je crois que c'est du au fait que nous nous connaissons tous depuis tant d'années, entre nous, intervint Setsuna. Et il est difficile de ne pas se montrer distants quand arrive une nouvelle personne. Mais rassures-toi, nous t'acceptons tous. Laisses-nous du temps et tu verras que dans quelques jours, tu auras l'impression de nous avoir toujours connus. »

« Merci. Mais, j'avais de quoi me poser des questions. »

« Moi, ce que je me demande, dit Haruka, c'est pourquoi on a des conversations aussi sérieuses et fastidieuse, dans un moment comme celui-là. »

« Merci… »

« Nan, nan, se rattrapa la guerrière des cieux. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais, c'est juste que c'est une occasion spéciale. C'est l'anniversaire d'Usagi, aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! »

« Oh ! »

« Oh ? »

« En voila une qui n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste, dit Yaten. »

« Non, c'est pas ça. Mais, je ne devrais pas être ne ici. Usagi devrait n'être entourée que de ses proches, pour un moment comme celui là. Je n'ai pas ma place. »

« Bien sûr que oui, dit Usagi en se levant et en faisant le tour de la table. »

Elle se mit devant Tenshiko qui se leva, si sentant obligée.

« Tu as autant ta place que n'importe qui d'autre, ici. Parce que tu es l'amie d'Hotaru-chan. Tu es la bien venue ici, et tu le seras toujours. »

La belle blonde prit les mains de Tenshiko dans les siennes et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Alors, se passa une chose extraordinaire. Une douce chaleur envahit la jeune femme, tandis qu'un étrange halo doré l'entourait. Un étrange symbole apparut sur son front. Le symbole de sa planète protectrice. Mais, ce n'était pas la seul transformation qu'avait subi la jeune femme. Elle se retrouva vêtu d'une longue robe de couleur or, puis la robe devint un fuku de la même couleur. Sur son front le symbole disparut, remplacé par un diadème en or.

La jeune femme contempla sa nouvelle apparence, le regard épouvanté.

« Tenshiko, c'est merveilleux, dit Hotaru qui se leva. »

Elle ne vit pas le regard d'effroi que lança son amie, et s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

« Ne me touches pas, siffla Tenshiko. »

« Hiko ? Demanda doucement la guerrière de la renaissance, à présent inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bien sur que non, ça ne va pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, cracha Tenshiko à l'adresse d'Usagi. »

« Hiko-san, dit Hotaru. S'il te plait. Usagi n'a rien fait. Tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés parce que le moment était venue. Tu es la guerrière de la Terre, Sailor Gaïa. Tu vas embrasser une nouvelle destinée. Comme nous l'avons toutes fait avant toi ! »

« Mon cul ! Tout ce que je vois, c'est que ta copine a fait de moi une abomination, au même titre que vous ! »

« Tu vas trop loin ! S'exclama Haruka. Usagi est ta souveraine, tu lui dois le respect ! »

« Je ne courberais pas l'échine devant cette sorcière ! »

« Je peux t'apprendre à le faire ! Dit Haruka, lugubre, en se levant. Uranus crystal power… »

« Haruka ! Non! »

« MAKE UP ! »

Une seconde plus tard, la guerrière des cieux se trouvait devant Tenshiko. La jeune femme soutint son regard glaciale. Puis l'attaque fusa sur elle, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de bouger.

« World Shaking ! »

La violence de l'impact fut d'une force inouïe et incroyablement douloureux pour la jeune femme. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, saignant du nez.

« A l'avenir, tu apprendras à surveiller tes paroles, l'avertit Sailor Uranus. »

Tenshiko eu un rire sans joie.

« S'il vous plait, intervint Usagi. Ne vous battez pas toutes les deux. Vous êtes des guerrières de la Lune, toutes les deux. Vous avez le même but… »

« Je ne crois pas, non ! Et je veux que tu défasses ce que tu as fait ! »

« Je ne peux pas le faire, je suis désolée. »

« Usagi a raison, intervint Artémis. Tes pouvoirs étaient endormis en toi, depuis toutes ces années, attendant simplement le moment opportun pour se réveiller. Tu es la réincarnation de la guerrière de la Terre. »

Elle ne sembla même pas se rendre compte du fait qu'un chat s'adressait à elle.

« JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

« Tenshiko, je t'en prie, dit Hotaru en s'approchant. »

« Eloignes-toi de moi ! »

« Mais… »

« LA FERME ! JE REFUSE ! JE REFUSE ! TU M'ENTENDS ? »

« Si tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu es, tu mourras, l'avertit Uranus. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Non, je te préviens simplement ! Maintenant que tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés, ils attireront des ennemis à toi. »

« Tout ça, c'est des conneries ! DES PUTAINS DE CONNERIES ! »

Cette phrase fut le déclencheur, lui permettant de reprendre forme humaine. Car, elle montrait explicitement qu'elle refusait de croire l'évidence même et ne l'acceptait pas.

Elle promena une dernière fois son regard sur les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Toutes les Senshis, s'étaient levées. Tenshiko tourna brusquement les talons et partit en courant. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois de sa chute.

Setsuna la regarda partir, impuissante. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Devant elle, s'envolait son unique espoir.

« On dirait que t'as future tentative de meurtre à échoué, lui lança Makoto. »

« S'il vous plait ne recommencez pas, toutes les deux, intervint Minako. »

« Elle a raison, murmura Setsuna. J'ai échoué. Tout espoir est à présent perdu. »

Seiya se leva brusquement.

« Je pars à sa recherche, décida-t-il, »

Il quitta la pièce avant que quiconque est pu l'empêcher de partir.

* * *

Oh ! Oh ! Non, je ne me prends pas pour le père Noël. Et nous voila avec un nouveau chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais en dire…Je vous laisse le soin de le faire, loool !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer:**** I have a dream…Ah nan ! ****Même ça, c'est pas de moi. Toujours pas à moi, donc. Ca se saurait, de toute façon, parce que j'aurais refusé que les versions étrangères donne à mes personnages des noms aussi tordus. Sérieusement, qui voudrait s'appeler Bourdu ?**

**Note :**** J'utilise les noms de la version originale. Ils sont bien mieux, non ? Pareil pour les pouvoirs et compagnie.**

Héhé ! Merci pour ta review mamzelle la Normande. Bah ouais, c'est meugnon Bunny. Moi, il n'y a que Bourdu, que j'aime pas…Je trouve que ce nom craint un max, lol…  
Alors comme ça, tu n'aimes pas Seiya ? Quelle faute de goût impardonnable…I'm joking, of course ! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est prétentieux, mais c'est ce qui fait que j'adore le personnage. Et puis, je trouve qu'il a une voix super sex, lol ! Enfin, je trouve que le Seiyuu qui le double a une voix sexe, et quand on sait que c'est une femme…J'avoue avoir été étonné, mais je lui tire mon chapeau ; parce qu'en plus : elle chante bien !  
Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, Haruka : C'est la meilleure ! De toutes les sailors, c'est ma préférée, et puis j'adore la manière dont elle drague gentiment Usagi. « koneko-chan ».  
En ce qui concerne Mamoru, c'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que…Il sert à rien, lol ! Je trouve que son rôle c'est essoufflé au fil des saisons. Il fallait du neuf, et Seiya arrive merveilleusement bien, à mon avis, à le remplacer.  
En tout cas, j'avoue ne pas le voir autrement qu'avec Usagi. (Je parle de Mamoru, lol)  
Pour terminer, c'est vrai je n'ai jamais lu les mangas. Mais, cela ne m'a jamais empêché de faire des recherches pour comparer avec l'animé.  
Et je sais, que Sailor Cosmos, est la dernière incarnation d'Usagi. Elle est arrivée sous la forme de Chibi-Chibi, parce qu'elle se disait qu'une enfant de deux ans paraîtrait moins dangereuse qu'une nouvelle Sailor, quand on sait que certaines ont mal tourné.  
Donc, je sais certaines choses, mais je ne connais que les grandes lignes…Les détails, par contre…  
Mais, là où ma théorie diffère, c'est que la Sailor Cosmos qui se présente à Usagi n'est pas sa véritable forme, mais juste une forme humaine. J'avoue mettre largement inspiré d'une série que j'apprécie particulièrement. Quand je parle d'Ascension, par exemple et de la forme originelle de Sailor Cosmos. Mais bon, elle, elle a pas créer la porte des étoiles, xd…  
Ah et dernière petite chose au sujet d'Haruka et Seiya…On voit toujours chez les autres, les défauts qu'on ne voit pas chez soi… :D

* * *

Les départs précipités de la jeune femme, et de Seiya qui l'avait suivi peu après, jetèrent un froid dans la pièce. Chacune des personnes présentes, se regardaient entre elles, dans le silence le plus total ; incertaines de la conduite à suivre. Finalement, Minako n'y tint plus.

« Que vas-t-on faire, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. »

En réalité, elle avait posé cette question, plus pour briser le silence gêné qui s'était installé, que par réel intérêt.

« Je l'ignore, répondit Setsuna. J'avais placé tous mes espoirs en elle. »

« Honnêtement à quoi t'attendais-tu, demanda Michiru. Qu'elle accepterait avec un cri de joie ? »

« J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais je ne pensais pas que ses pouvoirs se réveilleraient de façon aussi soudaine. »

« Je crois que le cristal d'argent en est la raison, dit Luna. »

« Que vas-t-on faire, répéta Minako. »

Sa question demeura sans réponse.

* * *

Seiya s'arrêta brusquement à la sortie du sanctuaire et regarda nerveusement à droite et à gauche. Non qu'il sentait un quelconque danger, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait pu aller, et la chercher dans Tokyo allait s'avérer extrêmement difficile. Surtout, qu'il se demandait, pour quelles raisons, il avait décidé de la trouver. Il ne la connaissait pas, après tout. Hotaru ou Setsuna auraient du y aller à sa place.

Finalement, Seiya prit une profonde inspiration et partit vers la gauche. Il commencerait pas le centre ville.

* * *

« Dites ? On ne devrait pas aller à sa recherche, demanda Yaten. »

Le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé, commençait à lui peser.

« Histoire de donner un peu d'aide à Seiya. A lui tout seul, il ne la retrouvera jamais. Et ça nous permettra de ne pas trop penser à l'échec cuisant qu'on vient d'avoir. »

Tout le monde approuva l'idée, et se leva, près à entamer les recherches. Sauf Setsuna.

« Non ! Ordonna-t-elle. Nous ne devons pas partir la chercher maintenant. Seiya, n'aurait d'ailleurs, jamais du y aller. »

« Mais… »

« Non ! Tout ce que nous obtiendrons, c'est qu'elle nous repousse encore plus. Laissons lui du temps, pour assimiler la nouvelle. »

« Et pour Seiya ? »

« Je doute qu'il la trouvera, intervint Hotaru. »

* * *

Mais, il faut croire que la jeune guerrière s'était trompée, car Seiya n'eut aucun mal à trouver la jeune femme. A croire que les dieux lui souriaient. C'est vrai, qu'il pouvait s'estimer chanceux. Tenshiko était assise au bord d'une fontaine et lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, mais, arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne sut pas comment l'aborder.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer un de ses habituels hé ! quand la jeune femme, sentant une présence derrière elle, se leva brusquement et se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle se détendit, plus ou moins, quand elle vit qu'elle avait affaire à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive. »

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Rien ! Rien ! Je voulais simplement être sûr que tu allais bien. »

« Je suis touchée de ta sollicitude, lança-t-elle, ironique. »

Seiya soupira.

« Ecoutes, dit-il, je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, et que tu as peur, d'où ton rejet. Mais, ça fait partie de toi, de ce que tu es…Tôt ou tard, tu devras l'accepter. »

« Rien ne m'y oblige. »

« Alors tu mourras, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel. »

* * *

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle s'y fera, demanda Usagi. »

« Je l'espère. Autrement, elle court un grand danger. Si elle n'apprend pas à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, elle deviendra une proie facile, répondit Hotaru. »

« Je continue à penser qu'on devrait aller la chercher, dit Yaten. »

« Non, Setsuna a raison. Etant donné l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle doit se trouver, ça ne servirait à rien, répondit Michiru. »

« Nous ferons comme convenu, déclara Minako. Laissons-lui le temps d'assimiler les informations qu'elle vient d'avoir. Et Hotaru ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je voudrais que tu la surveilles le plus possible. Mais arranges-toi pour qu'elle ne sente pas ta présence. »

« D'accord. »

* * *

« Je te signale que c'est à cause de cette sorcière blonde si je suis dans cette situation ! »

« Usagi n'y est pour rien. »

« Je me rappelle pourtant mettre transformée quand elle m'a pris les mains. »

« Tes pouvoirs se seraient réveillés sans elle. »

« Alors, c'est de sa faute, j'avais raison. »

Seiya se rendit compte de sa bourde.

« Tout ceci est sans importance. Elle ne t'a pas transformée, comme tu sembles le croire. Elle a réveillé les pouvoirs qui étaient en toi, bien avant que tu ne la rencontres. Tu es née avec ses pouvoirs ! »

« Si elle n'avait pas été là, mes soi-disant pouvoirs seraient restés endormis. »

« Je l'ignore. Ecoutes, je pense que nous ne devrions pas discuter de ça, ici. Viens ! Je t'offre un café. »

« Non ! Merci ! Je n'en ai p… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Seiya se jetait sur elle et la plaquait violemment à terre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'ange au centre de la fontaine, explosait.

Seiya se releva prestement et scruta les alentours, le regard en alerte, pour voir d'où venait l'attaque. Il tendit une main à la jeune femme et la tira rapidement pour la relever.

« Viens, la pressa-t-il, nous ne devons pas rester ici ! »

Il agrippa fermement le poignet de la jeune femme et se mit à courir, l'entraînant, derrière lui. Tenshiko, essayait de se défaire de la poigne du garçon, mais il avait sur elle l'avantage de la force. Tortiller son poignet dans tous les sens, n'eut pour seul résultat que de la faire souffrir. Et Seiya continuait toujours de courir. Mais la jeune femme ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. Elle voulait absolument s'éloigner de Seiya, car pour elle, le fait qu'elle avait failli mourir, était uniquement du à sa présence. En clair, c'était de sa faute ! Elle tira brusquement, avant de lancer un cri de douleur, quand elle entendit un craquement.

En entendant sa compagne pleurer de douleur, Seiya ralentit légèrement le pas, inquiet. Il sentit que la jeune femme, allait bien, enfin en dehors de son poignet cassé. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter.

Soudain, une boule de feu les frôla tous les deux. Brûlant légèrement leur bras au passage. Tenshiko, gémit de douleur. Seiya regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans un cul de sac. Leur seule chance de salut se trouvait derrière eux. Autrement dit, ils ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre avec le monstre qui bloquait la sortie. Mais Seiya remarqua aussi, qu'ils étaient isolés, et donc à l'abri des regards.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face.

« FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP! »

Abasourdie, Tenshiko le vit se transformer. En femme ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, comme fuir, bien que les options semblaient limitées, car une sorte de créature humanoïde s'avançait vers eux.

« STAR SERIOUS LASER ! »

Fighter vit avec effroi son attaque revenir vers elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et le heurter violemment. Le choc de l'impact la fit s'écrouler et glisser sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres.

« SEIYA ! »

Fighter qui se relevait péniblement, vit Tenshiko courir vers elle et l'aider à se remettre debout.

« Tu n'as rien, demanda la jeune femme. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, lui répondit la guerrière. »

Il semblait à la jeune peintre que le sourire de sa camarade était un peu trop effrayant à cet instant.

« Ce fils de pute m'a blessée, il va le regretter. STAR SER… »

Soudain, un rire effroyable, semblant venir de la créature, résonna dans l'air ; stoppant l'attaque que Fighter s'apprêtait à lancer.

Tenshiko se figea sur place de peur. Non en réalité, ce qu'elle ressentait, était bien au-delà de ça : la terreur à l'état pure, ni plus ni moins. Elle s'insinuait dans son corps entier, prenait son cœur, sa respiration, traversait la moelle de ses os. Et, quand Tenshiko pensa qu'elle ne pourrait en endurer plus, les choses empirèrent davantage. Car la voix du monstre face à eux, emplit l'air. Il parla d'abord d'une voix basse, gutturale, puis ses paroles emplies de haine, montèrent crescendo. Le mal à l'état pur, voila ce qu'il était, Tenshiko pouvait le sentir.

« STUPIDE GUERRIERE ! TES MISERABLES POUVOIRS NE PEUVENT RIEN CONTRE MOI ! TA SEULE OPTION EST DE TE RENDRE ET DE T'AGENOUILLER DEVANT MOI ! SEULEMENT PEUT-ETRE JE SAURAIS ME MONTRER MAGNAGNIME ! »

« JAMAIS ! Hurla Fighter. Plutôt mourir! »

La guerrière vit la créature pencher la tête sur le côté, comme si elle considérait la proposition.

« Puisque tu le souhaites, dit-elle dans un sourire. »

Tenshiko vit avec effroi que la bouche de la créature s'élargissait de plus en plus.

« Oh mon dieu, gémit-elle, retrouvant sa voix, qu'elle pensait ne jamais retrouvé. »

Fighter, qui avait oublié la présence de la jeune femme, tourna un regard inquiet vers elle, quand il entendit son gémissement de terreur. La guerrière s'alarma de plus belle, quand elle découvrit que toutes couleurs avaient déserté le visage de la jeune femme et que ses yeux roulaient à l'intérieur de ses orbites.

Sans crier gare, la jeune femme tourna de l'œil. Fighter eut tous juste le temps de l'attraper par le poignet, celui qu'elle avait involontairement cassé peu avant, pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas lourdement sur le sol. La douleur la réveilla instantanément, et elle se retrouva la seconde d'après, agenouillée sur le bitume, à vomir tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité dans la journée.

* * *

« Très bien, dit Usagi. C'est décidé ! Hotaru veillera sur Tenshiko-san. Et nous la relaierons quand elle ne le pourra pas. Hotaru-chan ? Nous aurons besoin de connaître les endroits où elle à l'habitude de se rendre, et éventuellement où elle vit. »

« Je veux bien, mais…Pourquoi ? »

« De cette façon, il sera plus simple pour nous de la retrouver si nous devions la perdre de vue. »

« Oui, ça parait évident. »

« Elle doit probablement s'attendre à ce que nous allions après elle, intervint Michiru. »

« Et alors, demanda Makoto. »

« Fouiller les endroits qui lui sont familiers ne servira sûrement à rien, si elle est aussi intelligente que je le crois. Elle les évitera probablement. »

« J'y avais pensé, répondit Usagi. Et c'est là que je vais avoir besoin de toi, Michiru-chan. »

« Comment puis-je t'être utile ? »

« Je voudrais que tu utilises tes pouvoirs intuitifs sur elle. Du moins, si tu es capable de retrouver une personne de cette façon. »

« Douteriez-vous de mes capacités, ma reine, demanda Michiru d'une voix moqueuse. »

« Oh, non ! non. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. C'est simplement que je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu es capable de faire, exactement. »

Michiru sourit à la jeune femme blonde.

« Oui, je pense que c'est dans mes capacités. »

« Je t'aiderais, si tu le souhaites, dit Rei. »

* * *

« Tenshiko ! Ne restes pas comme ça, dit Figther ! Lèves-toi ! »

Tenshiko la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Et soudain, elle se mit à rire, de manière hystérique.

« On va mourir ! »

« Pour l'instant, on est encore vivantes. Aller ! Debout ! »

Fighter se pencha sur elle pour la soulever et la remettre sur ses pieds. Pendant ce temps, la créature s'était avancée.

« Guerrière ! Seule la fille m'intéresse ! Laisse-la et j'épargnerais ta vie. »

« Je te ne laisserais pas l'avoir ! STAR SERIOUS… »

« Seiya, non ! Hurla Tenshiko. »

« LASER ! »

Trop tard ! l'attaque avait fusé vers la créature et Tenshiko la vit avec horreur revenir vers elles, comme la première fois. Mais, elle ne les atteignit jamais, car la guerrière s'était jeté sur elle. Pour la seconde fois, Tenshiko se retrouva à terre, coincée sous le corps de Seiya, ou plutôt de Fighter. La guerrière, qui avait mis son bras autour de la tête de la jeune femme pour la protéger lorsqu'elles heurteraient le sol, poussa un terrible hurlement de douleur quand son coude claque violemment par terre.

L'attaque les manqua de peu et termina sa course dans le mur derrière elles, le faisant exploser, et laissant un trou dedans.

Fighter se releva et aida la jeune femme à faire de même.

« Sauves-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle. »

« Mais et toi ? »

« Je la retiendrais aussi longtemps que possible. Aller ! »

Elle la poussa sans ménagement à travers l'entrée béante.

* * *

« Maintenant, que tout à été décidé, lança Haruka. Si on en revenait aux réjouissances, hein ? »

« De quoi tu parles, demanda Usagi. »

« Koneko-chan, tu n'as pas changé, sourit la guerrière des cieux. Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Bien dans ce cas… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens le temps de fouiller dans son sac.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de te donner ça, acheva-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet. »

Usagi s'en empara avidement.

« Non, elle n'a pas changé, rirent Taiki et Yaten en même temps. »

* * *

Tenshiko se releva péniblement, les mains et les genoux en sang. Derrière elle, elle vit Fighter faire de nouveau face à la créature. Tenshiko resta debout, indécise.

Partagée entre l'envie de rester et aider Fighter et celle de fuir le plus loin possible. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'aider. Et de plus, Seiya voulait qu'elle vive. Elle ne pouvait faire moins qu'obéir à son injonction ! Alors, elle prit sa décision. Tenshiko se mit à courir. Elle craignait pour la vie de Seiya. Cependant, il restait peut-être un espoir. Sûrement, quelqu'un pourrait les aider. Et elle savait exactement où aller. Tenshiko courut en direction du Sanctuaire de Rei.

* * *

Usagi tenait le présent que lui avait offert Haruka, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. Ses yeux étaient pareils à ceux d'un enfant qui découvre que le père noël existe, réellement. Elle déchira le papier rapidement. Ou plutôt non, elle l'arracha complètement.

« Hé ! Ca m'a pris des heures pour l'emballer, protesta Haruka. »

« Oh ! Ruka-chan, je suis désolée. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Baka ! »

* * *

La créature hurla de colère quand elle compris que l'attaque suicidaire de la guerrière était juste une ruse pour permettre à la rousse de fuir.

« Sale petite garce, menaça-t-elle. Tu paieras pour t'être mise en travers de mon chemin. »

« Oh vraiment, questionna Fighter. Tu as essayé de nous tuer trois fois et tu n'y est pas arrivé. Penses-tu vraiment réussir maintenant ? »

Tandis qu'elle se moquait ouvertement du monstre, elle l'observait, espérant trouver son point faible. Alors l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. La créature était protégée par un bouclier. Mais, il ne l'entourait pas complètement. Sa seule chance de succès était de l'attaquer par derrière. Avec un regard résolu, Fighter, prépara de nouveau son attaque.

« STAR SERIOUS LASER ! »

« Encore? Tu n'as pas encore compris? »

Quand la lumière incandescente provoquée par l'attaque s'estompa, la créature ne vit personne face à elle. Fighter avait sauté par-dessus la tête de la créature, juste après avoir lancé son attaque.

« STAR SERIOUS LASER ! »

La créature se retourna, mais trop tard. Elle se retrouva violemment éjectée contre le mur, qui se fissura davantage à cause de l'impact. La créature se jura à elle-même que cette maudite guerrière allait payer. Oui ! Elle lui ferait payer au centuple.

Fighter, qui espérait que son attaque avait eu raison de la créature, vit avec horreur qu'elle se relevait.

Enragée, la créature se précipita sur la guerrière avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de bouger. Le monstre la percuta violemment et Fighter sentit ses côtes se briser. Elle heurta rudement le sol. Fighter avait toutes les peines du monde à garder les yeux ouverts et chaque respiration était atroce. Elle su qu'elle allait probablement mourir, à cet endroit même.

_Fighter!_  
_Princesse?_

La guerrière pensa qu'elle délirait probablement, puisqu'elle entendait la voix de la princesse Kyakuu qui se trouvait à des années lumières de la terre, sur Kinmoku.  
Mais la voix retentit encore.

_Fighter ! Relèves-toi ! Le combat n'est pas fini ! Pas encore !_  
Fighter obéit à l'injonction de sa princesse dans sa tête. Elle releva la tête, déterminée à envoyer cette immondicité en enfer, ou peut-importe le nom que les terriens donnaient à cet endroit. Elle tenait à peine debout, mais elle tenait quand même. Elle n'avait pas vécu toutes ses épreuves pour mourir aujourd'hui. Elle vaincrait la créature coûte que coûte.

_Et si je n'y arrivais pas?_  
Cet instant de doute permis au monstre de l'attaquer vicieusement. Elle s'écrasa encore par terre pour la…A vrai dire, elle avait perdu le compte. Mais les choses étaient pire cette fois-ci, car elle se retrouva sans son uniforme de senshi, sous la forme de Seiya.

_NON!_  
_Tu n'es pas seule, Fighter ! _Encore la voix de sa princesse._ Tu __peux les appeler à l'aide !_  
Appeler à l'aide ? Qui ? Et comment ? Soudain, Seiya compris. La réponse était tellement évidente.

Seiya lutta pour s'asseoir. Et surtout pour rester conscient. Chanter, c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Lui, Taiki et Yaten avait autrefois chanté pour atteindre leur princesse et la trouver. Il pouvait faire de même aujourd'hui. Il pouvait chanté pour ceux qu'il aimait. Avec de la chance, ils entendraient ses prières.

« Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara. Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni... »

Le monstre lui lança une puissante attaque, et Seiya hurla de douleur. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé et s'obstina à poursuivre sa chanson.

« Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru. Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao »

Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il luttait pour rester vivant, pour atteindre Taiki et Yaten, et Odango, aussi. La créature s'avança vers lui, prête à l'achever, et cependant, il continua encore.

« Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta... Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne!»

Puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand il reprit connaissance, quelques minutes plus tard, la ruelle était vide…

Tadam et voila le chapitre quatre est en ligne. Désolée, les scènes de combat, c'est pas mon fort, mais j'essaierai d'en faire de meilleures, promis !


	5. Chapitre 4

Mes plus sincères excuses pour l'attente, mais moi, avoir eu beaucoup de devoir y tout y tout, pis y'avait les partiels aussi. Mais suis vraiment sorry !

_Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne..._

« SEIYA ! »

Usagi, Yaten et Taiki, se levèrent brusquement en criant le nom du jeune homme, bousculant la table et renversant le thé brûlant que Rei venait juste de leur offrir.

« Dix minutes ! S'exclama Haruka. Dix minutes sans parler de lui, ça ne pouv… »

La jeune femme n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà ; Usagi courait ou plutôt se ruait vers la sortie, hurlant : « MOON ETERNAL ! MAKE UP ! », suivie de Yaten et Taiki qui se transformèrent à leur tour.

« Quelqu'un a une explication, demanda la jeune femme. »

« C'est pourtant évident, répondit Rei. Seiya doit avoir des ennuis. »

« Comment Usagi et les deux autres ont su ? »

Visiblement, tous se posaient la question, mais personne ne semblait avoir la réponse. Sauf Ami.

« Il a dû les appelés à l'aide, dit-elle. »

« Hum ! Quelqu'un a entendu le téléphone sonner, fit Haruka ironique. »

Puis réalisant :

« La chanson ! C'était sûrement ça ! »

« De quoi parles-tu, demanda Makoto. Quelle chanson ? »

« Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi, fredonna la jeune femme. Celle-là. »

« Je l'ai entendue aussi, dit Rei. Mais, je…je n'ai pas compris. »

« C'est exactement la même chose pour moi, dit Haruka. »

« Mais j'aurais du savoir, répondit Rei. Ils chantaient pour retrouver leur princesse. »

« Nous aurions du le deviner aussi, intervint Michiru. Haruka et moi, nous savions. »

« Tu l'as entendu aussi ? Comme Michiru hochait la tête. Qui d'autres ? »

Tous répondirent par la négative.

« On attend quoi ? S'exclama Minako, les faisant tous sursauter. »

« Usagi sans sortira très bien, dit Setsuna. De plus, Maker et Healer, l'accompagnent. »

« Tout de même, dit Haruka visiblement concernée. Si Fighter a dû appeler à l'aide… »

Mamoru la regarda avec horreur.

« USAKO ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais en fut empêcher quand le corps d'une jeune femme, les vêtements en lambeaux et couverte de sang, s'effondra à ses pieds. « Seiya. » Fut la seule chose qu'ils entendirent d'elle, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

« Hiko-chan, s'exclama Hotaru. Oh non ! »

Ami se pencha sur elle pour prendre son pouls.

« Elle a perdu connaissance, mais elle respire. Haruka, pourrais-tu la mener dans une chambre ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'éloigna.

« Que lui est-il arrivée, à votre avis ? Demanda Makoto. »

« Je l'ignore, mais…Elle est sérieusement blessée, dit Ami concernée. »

« Mais tu as dit… »

« Qu'elle était vivante, Hotaru ! Et sa vie n'est pas en danger. Mais, je crois qu'elle a plusieurs fractures. Au moins une au poignet droit. Et elle a perdu pas mal de sang. Mais heureusement, pas suffisamment pour que sa vie en dépende. Elle aura juste besoin de repos. »

« Elle se réveille, héla la voix d'Haruka. »

Tenshiko ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir neuf visages flous, mais visiblement inquiets, penchés au-dessus d'elle. Il lui sembla même entendre un des visages, l'appeler « Koneko-chan. » Elle cligna des yeux pour retrouver un semblant de vue normale, et comme s'ils interprétaient son geste, comme un feu vert, les questions fusèrent ; toutes en même temps.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Où est Seiya ? »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Seiya ? »

« Est-ce que Seiya va bien ? »

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, il lui semblait que c'était Haruka, les fasse taire. Les inners qui avaient été les principales à la harceler de questions, eurent la bonne grâce de rougir.

« Koneko-chan, reprit Haruka. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Alors c'était elle qui l'avait appeler comme ça la première fois ? Tenshiko décida qu'elle aimait bien, ce surnom. Mais, il y avait plus important, pour l'instant.

« Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer. C'était…C'était horrible, pleura-t-elle, j'avais l'impression d'être coincé dans un horrible cauchemar et de ne pas pouvoir en sortir. »

« Ecoutes, je regrette d'avoir à me montrer aussi rude, dit Haruka, mais tu dois nous dire ce qui est arrivé ! »

« On était à la fontaine du centre-ville… Seiya et moi, précisa-t-elle. Et on…On se disputait…Et puis, Seiya s'est jeté sur moi, et j'ai vu l'ange de la fontaine exploser. Ensuite, on a couru et lui, il me tenait le poignet, mais moi, j'avais peur et je voulais pas le suivre… »

« C'est comme ça que tu t'es cassé le poignet ? L'interrogea Ami. Et les autres fractures ? »

« Seiya et moi, on s'est retrouvé dans un cul de sac, et Seiya…Il s'est transformé devant moi…Ensuite, il a attaqué le monstre qui nous suivait…Et… »

« Ce monstre, tu peux nous le décrire ? »

« Il était vaguement humanoïde et de couleur noire, aussi noire que du pétrole, expliqua-t-elle. Et…il fluctuait, enfin sa peau fluctuait comme quand on fait des ricochets vous voyez ? Il avait une bouche immense et des dents qui ressemblaient…On aurait dit des stalactites et des stalagmites. Et il avait le rire le plus effroyable que j'ai jamais entendu. J'étais paralysée et je me sentais comme vide…J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté et que je respirais plus…Puis, j'ai commencé à paniquer…Je me… »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, d'avoir autant de détails, dit Haruka. »

« Si, au contraire, dit Ami. Nous avons besoins de toutes les informations nécessaires, pour aider Seiya et les autres… »

« Seiya, n'est pas revenu, s'alarma Tenshiko. »

« Non, vous aviez convenue de vous retrouver ici ? »

Tenshiko secoua la tête.

« Je suis la seule qui ait réussi à fuir, et sans Seiya, je n'y serais jamais arrivée. Mais, je courrais pour vous demander de l'aide et la créature à surgi devant moi…Et j'ai pensé que Seiya avait réussi à s'échapper aussi et qu'il était venu ici. »

« Elle est revenue t'attaquer une seconde fois ? Demanda Setsuna. »

Tenshiko acquiesça.

« Tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Seiya ? »

« Je…J'avais tellement peur que je pouvais pas penser avec cohérence. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à fuir. J'étais…j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir, acheva-t-elle avec un rire hystérique. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, une fois que tu as réussi à fuir ? Demanda Minako. »

« J'ai couru jusqu'ici. C'est ce que je voulais faire, pour que vous veniez aider Seiya. Et soudain ce monstre se trouvait devant moi. »

« Espérons que tu ne l'as pas conduit ici, lança Makoto. »

Tenshiko, les regarda, totalement paniquée.

« Oh ! Non ! non ! non ! Je…Je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Seiya, c'est entièrement ma faute…Et vous avez été tellement gentils avec moi et je vous ai traités comme des moins que rien…Et j'ai peut-être mis vos vies en danger…Je suis égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi…Je…Je… »

« Hé ! Hé ! Koneko-chan, la secoua Haruka. Ca ira. On est capable de se défendre. »

Haruka qui tenait Tenshiko, la vit se mettre à hurler et trembler violemment. La jeune femme faisait une crise de panique. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : elle la gifla.

Haruka songea, en la voyant reprendre ses esprits, qu'elle était chanceuse de n'avoir eu qu'à la gifler une fois. Elle n'avait pas retenue la première et si elle avait du recommencer…

« Tu te sens mieux, demanda-t-elle. »

la jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative.

« Je regrettes tout ce que je t'ai dit Usagi-s…Attendez ! Ou est-elle ? Et Taiki et Yaten ? »

« Partis sauver les fesses de ce chanteur à la noix, plaisanta Haruka. »

« Tu ne le portes vraiment pas dans ton cœur, devina Tenshiko. »

« Je l'aime bien en fait, la surpris Haruka. Sans lui et les deux autres, peut-être que nous serions mortes. C'est lui qui a permis à notre princesse de sauver la galaxie. »

« Hein ? »

« Peut-être que je te raconterais cette histoire, un de ces quatre, koneko-chan. »

« Hum ! Navrée de vous interrompre, dit Minako, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolée, mais on a les fesses de quelqu'un à sauver. Nous sommes une équipe, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Tenshiko qui la regardait, l'air de dire : si Usagi, Taiki et Yaten y sont allés, tout va bien, non ? »

« Comment on procède ? Demanda Rei. »

« Pour commencer, peut-être que tu pourras nous dire, où vous étiez avant que tu sois séparé de Seiya. »

« Je suis désolée, j'en serais incapable…On courrait et…et je ne connais pas suffisamment Tokyo. »

« Dans ce cas, je propose qu'on fasse des équipes de deux. Une Inner et une Outer. Rei et Michiru, j'aimerais que vous fassiez équipe ensemble, en utilisant vos pouvoirs conjointement, vous pourrez sûrement retrouver Seiya plus facilement. Formez le reste des équipes comme vous le souhaitez. »

« Je pense que je ne devrais pas être accompagné de Rei. Nous avons déjà fait l'expérience d'une association entre nos deux pouvoirs de perceptions et les choses n'ont pas été comme nous le désirions. De plus, nos pouvoirs ne fonctionnement pas de la même façon. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Michiru, dit Rei. »

« Mako-chan, j'aimerais que tu fasses équipe avec moi, dit Haruka. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que c'est préférable si les équipes se font en fonction de nos pouvoirs de Senshi, puisque tu contrôles la foudre et moi le vent… »

« Oui, Haruka à raison, dit Minako. Dans ce cas, Michiru et Ami devraient faire équipe ensemble. Et heu…Rei et Hotaru, peut-être et Setsuna et moi. »

« Ca me va, répondirent les quatre jeune femmes. »

« Et moi, demanda Tenshiko. Je veux vous aider… »

« Tu acceptes donc ce que tu es, demanda Setsuna, surprise. »

« Je _sais_ ce que je suis. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu crois. Je suis juste moi, et rien d'autre. Pas une Senshi, ou je sais pas quoi. Je regrette de vous avoir insulté, mais, je ne veux pas de cette vie. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi souhaites-tu nous aider ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas une lâche ! »

« Ecoutez ! Je vais être honnête. J'ai peur. En vérité j'ai même carrément la trouille. Mais Seiya, m'a sauvé la vie. Trois fois ! Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour renvoyez ce fils de pute qui nous a attaqués en enfer, je le ferais avec plaisir. »

« Tu ne peux pas venir ! Tu es couverte de sang, sans compter que tu as plusieurs fractures. »

« Pfff ! Juste une ou deux égratignures de rien du tout, marmonna Tenshiko en se levant. »

« Tu es folle, cria Ami, en se précipitant sur elle pour la recoucher. »

Tenshiko bouscula la jeune femme qui tomba par terre.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais j'ai décidé que j'irais et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la sortie, avant que les filles et Mamoru, n'est le temps de réagir.

« Je vais la rattraper, dit Haruka, en reprenant ses esprits. »

« Je viens avec toi, cria Makoto après la jeune femme qui s'éloignait déjà. »

« Très bien ! Laissons, Haruka et Makoto retrouver Tenshiko, déclara Minako. Les filles, transformons-nous. VENUS CRISTAL POWER ! MAKE UP ! »

« MARS CRISTAL POWER ! MAKE UP ! »

« MERCURY CRISTAL POWER ! MAKE UP! »

« NEPTUNE CRISTAL POWER ! MAKE UP! »

« PLUTO CRISTAL POWER ! MAKE UP! »

« SATURN CRISTAL POWER ! MAKE UP! »

« Séparons-nous comme convenu, dit Minako. Setsuna et moi, on va chercher dans le centre ville. Rei et Hotaru, fouilleront le côté est et Michiru et Ami, l'ouest. Allons-y. Celles qui trouvent quelque chose en premier préviennent les autres. Allons-y. »

Tenshiko courrait. Elle savait que la jeune femme aux cheveux miel était derrière elle. Pour une raison, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle n'essayait pas de la retenir, en criant son nom, où autre chose de similaire, elle se contentait simplement de la suivre. La jeune femme sentit soudain une douleur dans sa hanche droite, mais s'obstina à poursuivre sa course.

La jeune femme ne savait pas véritablement où elle allait. Pas consciemment du moins, mais son instinct la guidait…vers Seiya, où qu'il puisse être…

Pour quelqu'un de blessé, la jeune femme courrait incroyablement vite, pensait Haruka. Elle arrivait à conserver son avance, sur la guerrière des cieux, qui était pourtant réputée imbattable dans les courses de vitesses, et ce, malgré ses blessures. D'où elle était, Haruka pouvait voir que la hanche droite de la jeune femme devait lui être douloureuse à en juger par la manière dont elle boitait. Cependant, Haruka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative, car malgré la douleur apparente, la jeune femme continuait de courir. Mais, elle gagnait du terrain à chaque foulée sur la jeune femme car sa blessure la ralentissait. Une chance pour la guerrière des cieux, car elle n'aurait jamais pu la rattraper autrement. Derrière elle, elle entendait la respiration essoufflée de Makoto qui s'escrimait à la rattraper…

* * *

Rei marchait, accompagnée par Hotaru qui se tenait en retrait. La guerrière de la renaissance couvrait les arrières de la brune, tenant son glaive d'une main assurée. Les deux femmes avançaient avec prudence, tous leurs sens en alerte. Dès leur arrivée vers les extérieurs de la ville, elles avaient senti une force maléfique sans pour autant pouvoir en déceler l'origine.

« J'espère que Tenshiko va bien, murmura Hotaru. »

Rei, tourna la tête vers la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Elle a deux super guerrières pour vei… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement. Une étrange et désagréable sensation de froid, venait de la traverser glaçant jusqu'à sa moelle épinière.

« Rei ? Ca va ? Demanda Hotaru, alarmée. »

« Je l'ignore. Quelque chose m'a traversée, j'ai jamais eu aussi froid, frissonna Rei. »

« Tu penses qu'il s'agit de la présence maléfique qu'on à senti ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais c'est probable. J'ai pas vraiment eu, une sensation de bien-être ou de plénitude. »

« Soyons prudentes. »

Rei ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, avec sa cadette. Elle trouvait l'ambiance extrêmement pesante, pour jeter la prudence aux orties. C'était beaucoup trop silencieux à son goût. Comme le calme qui précède une tempête. Au moins, elle pouvait entendre le staccato de ses talons, quand elle marchait. C'était un bruit plutôt rassurant, à son avis. Parce que c'était un bruit qu'elle était habituée à entendre. Elle aurait été aussi rassurée d'entendre le hululement d'une chouette. Et soudain, elle compris ce qui la troublait autant. Tout était beaucoup trop silencieux et calme.

« SILENT WALL ! »

Rei se retourna à temps, pour voir Sailor Saturn bloquer l'attaque d'un ennemi surgi de nulle part. L'homme si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était monté sur un cheval dont les yeux jaunes semblables à ceux de son cavalier brillaient d'une lueur maléfique. Cavalier et monture étaient recouvert d'une étrange substance.

_Il est couvert de sang_, comprit Rei.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Qui je suis est sans importance guerrières. Considérez moi dorénavant comme votre ennemi. »

« Dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons vous laisser vivre ! MARS FLAME SNIPER ! »

Rei perdit de sa superbe quand son attaque revint à la vitesse de l'éclair vers elle et Hotaru, sans l'intervention de sa cadette la flèche de feu l'aurait heurter de plein fouet.

« MARS FLAME… »

Commença à hurler Sailor Mars avant d'être arrêtée par Hotaru.

« Non ! Tes pouvoirs sont sans effets. »

« En effet guerrières ! Vos pouvoirs ne peuvent me tuer ni me blesser. »

Impuissante, Rei, vit un vortex s'ouvrir et engloutir leur opposant. Ses derniers mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles.

« Considérez ceci comme un avertissement. A comptez de ce jour, nous prenons le contrôle de cette planète. Ne vous opposez pas à nous, où vous mourrez toutes ! »

« Il faut aller prévenir les autres, la pressa Hotaru. »

« Et Seiya ? »

« Nous l'aurions déjà retrouver ! Viens ! »

* * *

« Dis Setsuna, demanda Venus. Tu penses que Tenshiko acceptera ce qu'elle est ? »

« Elle l'a déjà accepté, sourit la guerrière du temps, énigmatique. »

« Excuse-moi, mais, j'en doute. Pas avec ce qu'elle a dit. »

« Ses paroles et ses actes, se contredisent, parce qu'elle ne sait pas où elle en est. Mais, elle l'a déjà accepté au fond d'elle. »

« N'est-elle pas aller sauver Seiya ? Demanda Setsuna en voyant que Minako ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. »

« D'accord, mais elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas une lâche, ça ne prouve rien. »

« Et elle est venu nous voir, plutôt que d'aller chercher la police. »

« Je la vois difficilement aller voir un agent de l'ordre et lui dire qu'elle s'est faite agressé par un monstre. »

« Tenshiko est une jeune femme intelligente, crois-tu vraiment qu'elle aurait dit la vérité en sachant qu'on ne la croirait sans doute pas ? »

« Elle aurait pu dissimuler la vérité, comprit Mina. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle venue nous chercher ? Parce qu'elle savait que nous étions les seules de sa connaissance à pouvoir l'aider. »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Pour certaines personnes, demander de l'aide leur est très difficile. Qu'elle l'est fait, montre qu'elle nous accorde sa confiance. »

« Sans compter qu'elle a le tempérament d'une guerrière, sourit Minako. Il suffit de voir comment elle a mouché Sei… »

« Rei et Hotaru arrivent, l'interrompit Setsuna. »

Les fuku des deux jeunes femmes étaient déchirés par endroits. Et elles étaient toutes deux couvertes d'ecchymoses et d'égratinures.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Setsuna en se précipitant vers elles.

« Nous avons été attaqué. » Révéla Hotaru.

« Vous êtes dans un sale état les filles, mais je suis contente que vous lui ayez régler son compte, plaisanta Minako. »

Le silence des deux guerrières fut suffisamment éloquent. Setsuna interrogea les deux guerrières du regard.

« Nous avions déjà été attaqué une première fois, expliqua Rei. Et mes pouvoirs ne l'ont même pas effleuré. Il est partit sans qu'on puisse l'en empêcher, et on a voulu vous prévenir d'être prudentes. On voulait vous prévenir par beeper quand il est revenu. »

« Quels genre de pouvoir, possède-t-il ? »

« Nous l'ignorons, car il ne nous a pas attaquées directement la seconde fois et la première fois, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de voir. Mais il est capable de conjurer des soldats. »

« Beaucoup ? »

« Une armée entière, répondit Rei. C'est la raison de notre état. »

« On ne peut pas venir à bout de ces soldats ? »

« Ils sont assez facile à tuer en fait, mais ils sont rapidement remplacés. »

« Et est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose qui nous aurait attiré votre attention, demanda Minako. »

« Qu'il allait prendre le contrôle de la terre, répondit Rei. Le discours habituel, quoi ! »

« Il n'a rien dit d'autre qui pourrait nous servir ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait un signe particulier ? Une arme, par exemple. »

« Et bien, il était sur un cheval. Et il portait une épée, il a conjuré son armée avec elle. »

« Un cavalier ? Comment était-il ? »

« Couvert de sang, répondit Rei. »

« Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose sur la lame de son épée, interrogea Setsuna, d'une voix blanche. »

« Oui, comme une écriture. Ca ressemblait à du sumérien, mais je ne suis pas certaine, dit Hotaru. »

« Setsuna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune femme en voyant sa mère adoptive écarquiller les yeux d'effroi. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu as déjà eu affaire à ce cavalier, non ? Devina Rei. »

Setsuna prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle avait peur, soudain, très peur de la suite des évènements.

« Oui. Je les ai déjà rencontré par le passé, lui et les trois autres. »

« Ils sont quatre ? »

« Oui. Hotaru avait raison de penser qu'il ne devait pas être seul. »

« Est-ce que c'est mauvais ? Interrogea Minako. »

« Oui. C'est très sérieux. Ce sont des agents du Chaos. »

« D'accord, mais quel est leur but ? Que représentent-ils au juste ? »

« La fin du monde ! »

« La fin du… ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour les combattre ? »

« J'ignore, même si c'est possible. »

« Je ne me fais pas de souci, déclara Minako d'une voix légère. Jusqu'ici, on a toujours gagné. Pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi insouciante. C'est très sérieux. »

« Je sais oui. Et je ne prend pas les choses à la légère. Mais, j'ai confiance en nous, nos pouvoirs et notre reine. »

« J'ai peur que ça ne suffise pas et que les choses échappent rapidement à notre contrôle. »

« D'accord, tempéra Rei. Setsuna, qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur eux ? Qui pourrait nous aider. »

« Et bien. Ils sont quatre. Quatre cavaliers. Blanc, rouge, noir et vert. Chacun d'eux portent un objet précis qui représentent le rôle qu'ils ont. Un arc et une couronne pour le cavalier blanc. Une épée pour le rouge. Une balance pour le cavalier noir et une faux pour le dernier. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont un modus operandi ? Comment ils opèrent ? »

« Normalement, ils ont un ordre d'apparition. Le cavalier blanc apparaît toujours en premier. Sa couleur est en principe symbole de pureté et de paix. Mais, c'est en réalité un leurre. Il représente la conquête. Le désir de pouvoir et d'asservissement. »

« Pourquoi, ils est blanc alors ? Demanda Minako. »

« Parce que c'est un moyen pour lui de piéger et de remplir son rôle plus efficacement. Du succès de sa mission dépendra celles des trois autres. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Et bien, pour remplir sa mission, il doit berner pour obtenir plus facilement la confiance des gens et conquérir le monde. Une fois qu'il a réussi les trois autres pourront exécuter leur rôles plus facilement. »

« S'il réussi, que se passera-t-il ? »

« Ce sera au tour de la guerre d'apparaître, et ensuite viendra la famine et pour terminer la mort. »

« S'il ne réussi pas sa mission, les autres peuvent-ils agir sans lui ? »

« En principe non, car son rôle est le plus important. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi on a vu le cavalier rouge avant lui ? Demanda Rei. »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Peut-être, suggéra lentement Hotaru, même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Que sa venue nous a échappé. »

« Nous l'aurions remarqué. »

« Pas nécessairement. Etant donné son rôle, il doit avoir le pouvoir de prendre plusieurs apparences. Et surtout, il doit probablement agir avec fourberie, plutôt que d'attaquer de front. »

« Hotaru a raison, dit Setsuna. »

« Mais, il y a toujours eu des guerres. Et elles ont souvent été le fait des hommes. »

« Peut-être que leur désir de faire la guerre leur avait été suggéré. »

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas d'apocalypse chaque fois qu'un pays déclare la guerre à un autre. »

« C'est presque le cas. La guerre apporte toujours la famine et surtout la mort. »

« Et bien, il nous suffira de tuer le cavalier blanc. On l'isole dans un coin et on lui règle son compte. Comme ça, pas de guerre, pas de famine ou de mort. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises, Minako, dit Rei. Ils lui trouveront un remplaçant. »

« Mais, ça nous laissera le temps d'agir. »

« Ce que tu dis, n'est pas si bête, dit Setsuna. Cependant, il y a un défaut dans ton plan. »

« Lequel ? »

« Sa mission a déjà été remplie. »

« Et alors ? Sa mort annulera peut-être ce qu'il a fait. Non ? »

« Et bien. Oui sans doute. Je ne sais pas en fait. »

« D'accord. On devrait essayer de retrouver les autres, proposa Hotaru. Je m'inquiète pour Tenshiko. »

Leur communicateur choisi se moment pour sonner, et le visage de Makoto apparu.

« Les filles ! On a des problèmes ! Dépêchez-vous de nous retrouver à la fontaine. »

« On arrive ! »


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut miss. (ça me fait vraiment bizarre de t'appeler comme ça, parce que j'ai l'impression de m'adresser à une nénette de 14 ans)  
Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review je me suis autant régalée à la lire que toi, enfin j'espère, xd, à lire mon chapitre. C'est toujours agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter, partager son avis, ses idées…Et qui a toujours des questions à poser, même si je ne garantis pas pouvoir y répondre, hahaha ! D'abord parce que je ne connais pas plus l'histoire que toi, lol. Et aussi, parce que ce serait pas drôle de tout te révéler d'un coup.  
Mais cela dit, c'est bien d'être curieuse et de vouloir connaître la suite, et puisqu'on est en train d'aborder le sujet. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ma fic, rassures-toi. Il est vrai que tu es l'une des seules à venir lire régulièrement ma fic. En réalité, vous n'êtes que deux : (du moins de ce que j'en sais) Toi et une autre miss qui même si elle ne me donne pas souvent son avis, m'a quand même mis en alerte, ce qui veut dire, qu'elle s'intéresse à l'histoire…Et c'est largement suffisant pour moi.  
Je préfère largement n'avoir qu'une ou deux lectrices régulières, plutôt qu'une cinquantaine de commentaire bateau, genre « j'suis passée lire ta fic ».  
Maintenant, tachons de répondre à tes questions, lol.  
_**Est-ce que, par hasard, il y aurait un lien entre ce cavalier et Tenshiko?**_  
La réponse devrait te paraître évidente, sauf si je n'étais pas assez explicite, mais quand Seiya et elle se sont fait attaquer, il me paraissait clair, que c'est elle qui était visée. Pour preuve, il a laissé Seiya, pour attaquer Hiko-chan, une seconde fois.  
_**Tenshiko est peut-être la clé qui permettra aux guerrières de vaincre ces ennemis.**_  
Elle est une partie de la clé, on va dire. Dans les premiers chapitre, Setsuna explique que pour devenir Sailor Cosmos, Usagi a besoin de chaque fragment du cristal d'argent que possède les guerrières de la lune. Chose qui n'a jamais été possible jusqu'à aujourd'hui, car il en a toujours manqué un morceau.  
_**Setsuna ne saurait pas quelque chose que les autres ignorent. Par exemple, elle savait que ces ennemis arriveraient un jour, et qu'il lui faudrait alors trouver Tenshiko et la convaincre d'accepter son rôle de guerrière afin qu'elle les aide à combattre les ennemis**_.  
Evidemment qu'elle en sait plus. D'abord, parce qu'elle les a déjà rencontré. (A ce propos, j'espère que tous ceux qui lisent la fic, ont compris qui étaient ces cavaliers) Ensuite, parce qu'étant la gardienne des portes du temps, elle a le pouvoir de voir le futur.  
Cela dit, il ne faut pas oublier que le temps est une chose très aléatoire, et qu'il est, donc, difficile de prédire l'avenir, avec exactitude.  
Elle comptait réveiller Tenshiko pour qu'elle devienne une guerrière à part entière comme les autres, pour lui permettre d'accroître ses pouvoirs et être prête à sacrifier sa vie le moment venu pour permettre à Usagi de vaincre Chaos. Sauf, qu'il y a un élément que Setsuna, n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'ennemi chercherait sans doute à attaqué plutôt qu'elle ne l'escomptait. Ce qui explique qu'elle ait très peur.  
_**Haruka va se rapprocher de Tenshiko.**_  
Héhé ! Elles ne vont pas sortir ensemble, si c'est ce que tu penses. Haruka appartient à Michiru, et je n'ai pas l'intention de détruire mon couple préféré. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier que Haruka est une dragueuse professionnelle, lol. J'ignore si on peut dire qu'elle l'admire, mais en tout cas, elle a du respect pour elle, c'est sûr. Quant au fait qu'elle la surnomme Koneko-chan, comme Usagi, c'est du au fait qu'elle est plus jeune que les autres, excepté Hotaru. Tenshiko est la cadette de Haruka, d'environ cinq ans…  
_**Qu'est devenu Seiya ?**_  
Il n'est pas mort, rassures-toi, lol.

* * *

« Mars, dépêches-toi, héla la leader des Senshis. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa camarade grimacer de douleur. Elle ralentit le pas, pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur.  
« Rei ? Ca va ? »  
« Juste une cheville foulée. »  
« Tu aurais dû le dire, sermonna Setsuna. »  
« Je ne pensais pas vous ralentir, autant, désolée. Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais. »  
« Non ! On reste ensemble. Si Uranus et les autres, n'arrivent pas à combattre l'ennemi, avec Sailor Moon, qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire, si tu es attaquée, alors que tu es seule ? »  
« Venus a raison, dit Hotaru. Nous ne devons pas nous séparer. Et puis nous ne sommes plus très loin, un pâté de maisons, au plus. »  
« Allons-y, alors ! »  
Pluton, n'attendit pas de réponses et repartit aussitôt en courant. Sa princesse était en danger, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. En regardant sur sa gauche, elle vit Hotaru à ses côtés, lui adresser un bref sourire, comme pour la rassurer.  
_N'est-ce pas les adultes qui rassurent les enfants aux sujets d'horribles monstres qui peuplent les rêves ?_  
Seulement, Hotaru n'était plus une enfant. Plus aucune d'entre elles, ne l'étaient d'ailleurs. Chacune d'entre elles, avaient désormais réalisé son rêve le plus cher, et leur princesse était sur le point de devenir Reine.  
_Espérons qu'elle le puisse._  
Pluton secoua la tête. Elle ne devrait pas avoir de pensées aussi défaitistes. Mais, au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la suite des évènements. Elle était la guerrière du temps. Elle avait le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, et pourtant, elle avait été incapable de pressentir cette nouvelle catastrophe.  
_Comme le miroir de Neptune._  
Ce qui signifiait deux choses : soit, leur ennemi était tellement puissant, qu'il bloquait les pouvoirs de leurs talismans, ou ce qui arrivait n'était pas réellement important pour leur futur. Mais, Pluton doutait que la deuxième solution soit probable. Que l'ennemi attaque le jour où leur princesse devait être couronnée, ne pouvait être une coïncidence.  
« Les filles, nous sommes là ! Hurla Minako, à l'intention d'Uranus et les autres, coupant court aux réflexions de Setsuna. »  
La guerrière du temps leva la tête pour découvrir que le reste des Inners et des Outers était en plus mauvaise posture, qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, ou souhaité.  
Uranus et Neptune faisaient, toutes deux front, face à une horrible créature munie de nombreuses tentacules, protégeant Sailor Moon qui gisait sans connaissance, près de Seiya, lui aussi inconscient. A quelques mètres du quatuor, de chaque côté, se trouvaient Jupiter et Mercury. Les deux guerrières se relevaient difficilement et semblaient avoir été sérieusement blessé. Pluton, trouvant qu'elle en avait vu assez, se décida à attaquer.  
« DEAD SCREAM »  
« Pluton ! Non ! »  
Elle entendit l'avertissement d'Uranus trop tard et sa puissante attaque s'écrasa sur la créature sans l'endommager. L'une de ses nombreuses tentacules se dirigea vers elle, et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de l'éviter. Fermant les yeux, elle attendit l'impact…qui ne vint jamais.  
« VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN ! »  
La chaîne lancée par Venus entoura la taille de Setsuna et l'attira vers la guerrière de l'amour. La jeune femme heurta durement le sol.  
« Pluton ! Tu n'as rien ? »  
« Ca va ! Merci, sourit la jeune femme en se relevant. Toi et Mars, allez aider Mercury et Jupiter. Saturn et moi, on s'occupe du monstre. »  
« Cette abomination est forte, dit Uranus comme les deux autres les rejoignaient, elle et Neptune. »  
« Nous devrions unir nos pouvoirs, suggéra Hotaru. »  
« Nous avons déjà essayé, c'est inutile. La princesse a été sérieusement blessé à cause de ça. »  
« Que c'est-il passé ? »  
« Nous avons décidé de l'attaquer ensemble, nous comptions sur le pouvoir de Sailor Moon. Mais elle semble prévoir chacune de nos attaques et elle est très rapide. Ses tentacules la protège. »  
Les traits d'Haruka se durcirent.  
« Je n'ai pas su la protéger ! »  
« Elle doit avoir un point faible, dit Vénus qui s'approchait avec Mars, Mercury et Jupiter. Ami ? Tu pourrais vérifier avec ton ordinateur ? »  
« Je m'en charge ! »  
« Uranus ? Neptune ? Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ? »  
« Ses tentacules la protège comme un bouclier, répondit Michiru. Il ne s'active que lorsqu'on porte une attaque. En vérité le bouclier ne lui sert pas à grand-chose. Ses tentacules sont aussi offensives, et extrêmement rapide. Elles attaquent, dès que nous tentons de faire quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont leur propre volonté. »  
« Jusqu'ici, aucunes de nous n'a réussit à l'atteindre, poursuivit Uranus. La princesse a été heurté par une de ses tentacules avant qu'on puisse réagir. »  
« Est-ce qu'elle protège un point particulier de son corps ? »  
« C'est le cas, répondit Ami. Vous voyez ce signe sur son front ? L'ordinateur me révèle que c'est le point le plus sensible et le moins protégé de son corps. Mais chaque fois qu'on l'attaque, elle place ses tentacules stratégiquement devant. »  
« Il suffit de le détruire, alors, dit Jupiter. »  
« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. D'abord parce que ses tentacules étant les plus résistantes, elle peut se permettre de les mettre en avant. Et en admettant qu'on réussisse à passer au travers. Si on touche, même un millimètre de sa peau, près du signe le bouclier s'étendra pour le protéger aussi. »  
« Et nos pouvoirs ne sont pas conçu pour détruire une chose aussi petite. Sans compter qu'il est impossible de l'atteindre. Elle agit avec une rapidité déconcertante. »  
« Elle peut anticiper nos actions ? »  
« Non, mais elle a un temps de réaction très rapide, ce qui explique pourquoi on n'a pas le temps de la toucher. »  
« Mais, elle ne peut pas lire nos pensées ? »  
« Non. Elle est intelligente, mais ce n'est pas dans ses capacités, répondit Ami. »  
« Parfait, alors. Nous allons l'attaquer simultanément. »  
« Tu n'as pas écouté, s'emporta Haruka. »  
« Si bien sûr. Mais si nous parvenons à détruire ses tentacules, elle ne pourra plus se protéger. »  
« Oui, c'est peut-être possible, dit Mercury. Nous sommes plus nombreuses que tout à l'heure. »  
« Sans le pouvoir de Sailor Moon, j'ai peur que nous ne puissions pas faire grand-chose, dit Healer qui les rejoignait. »  
« Je pense que oui, répondit Venus. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. De chacune d'entre vous, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Healer et Maker. »  
« Tu peux compter sur nous. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse ? »  
« Mettez-vous autour d'elle et lancer lui votre attaque. Visez chacune, un point différent. »  
« Ca ne marchera pas, dit Uranus. Elle bougera dès qu'on fera quelque chose. »  
« Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut une diversion. Mercury ? Tu penses pouvoir nous la fournir ? »  
« L'Aqua Rapsody ne détournera pas son attention assez longtemps. »  
« En fait je pensais que tu pourrais te servir de tes anciens pouvoirs. Et peut-être créer un brouillard ? Suggéra Minako. »  
« Oui ! s'enthousiasma Makoto qui avait compris le plan de son amie. Ca nous laissera le temps de bouger et d'attaquer. Mais il ne faudra surtout pas hésiter. »  
« Vous êtes prêtes, demanda Mercury, qui préparait son attaque. BUBBLE SPRAY ! »  
Toutes les guerrières, excepté Venus et Hotaru, qui était, elle, restée pour protéger Sailor Moon, sautèrent en même temps pour entourer la créature. Dès qu'elles touchèrent le sol, chacune d'elle lança son attaque.  
« DEEP SUBMERGE ! »  
« DEAD SCREAM ! »  
« MERCURY ! AQUA RAPSODY ! »  
« STAR GENTLE UTERUS! »  
« JUPITER! OAK EVOLUTION ! »  
« WORLD SHAKING! »  
« MARS! FLAME SNIPER! »  
« STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO! »  
« SILENT WALL! »  
Venus entendit, les horribles hurlements de douleur de la créature. La jeune femme avait, en tête, un plan qu'elle avait préféré ne pas partager avec les autres, de peur que le monstre puisse comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. Désormais, chacune de ses monstrueuses tentacules étaient écartés du signe sur son front, alors Venus entrevit sa chance de l'achever.  
« CRESCENT BEAM ! Hurla la jeune femme. »  
Le rayon de lumière fila vers la créature et frappa son signe de plein fouet. L'explosion créée par l'attaque heurta les dix guerrières de plein fouet qui s'écrasèrent brusquement sur le sol. Une fumée épaisse brûlaient leur rétines, les empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit. Et l'odeur acre de celle-ci les prenaient à la gorge.  
Pluton, plissa les yeux pour mieux voir au travers, et vit que leur leader avait réussi et détruit la créature. Sa réjouissance fut de courte durée, car à la place du monstre, se trouvait l'un des quatre cavaliers. Celui-ci portait une couronne et une balance.  
_Le premier des quatre_, pensa la jeune femme, _nous avions raison. Sa mission a déjà été accompli._  
« Usako ! Hurla une voix venant de derrière elle. »  
Setsuna se retourna pour voir que Mamoru arrivait en courant.  
« Usako, répéta Mamoru, en s'agenouillant près de sa femme. »  
Il lui prit la main pour lui donner un peu de sa chaleur.  
« Elle ne se réveillera pas, dit le cavalier qui approchait du couple et de Seiya qui reprenait lentement connaissance. »  
« Que lui as-tu fais ? Demandèrent les deux hommes, en même temps. »  
« Je l'ai envoyé dans le monde qu'elle a toujours souhaité. Cette idiote rejoindra bientôt le royaume des ombres et son âme m'appartiendra. »  
« Sûrement pas, déclara Seiya en se relevant péniblement. FIGHTER STAR PO… »  
Le cavalier agita la main et Seiya perdit instantanément l'équilibre.  
« C'est le prix à payé pour chaque vœu exaucé. Une âme par souhait. »  
« Elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce que tu lui proposais ! Son âme n'est pas à toi ! »  
« Je prendrais sa vie, son corps et son âme ! »  
Seiya se releva pour lui faire face.  
« Ne te dresses pas en travers de mon chem… »  
« Ca suffit comme ça ! »  
« Qui a parlé ? Tonna le cavalier. »  
« Ne t'approches pas de ma mère! »  
Les Senshis, Mamoru et les Starlights, se retournèrent pour voir une adolescente, avec des cheveux roses coiffés en chignons semblables à ceux d'Usagi, d'environ 15 ans. La jeune fille portait un fuku dans les tons roses, qui, d'aspect ressemblait à celui d'Eternal Sailor Moon. Elle était entourée de quatre adolescentes de son âge, habillée aussi en Senshis. La plus grande avait un chignon sur le haut de sa tête, et le reste de la chevelure, remontait en deux boucles par l'arrière et, le tout maintenu par une barrette avec un nœud jaune, retombait en deux longues couettes. L'adolescente avait les cheveux roses, de la même couleur que la jupe et le col de son fuku. Et des quatre, elle semblait être la leader. La seconde avait les cheveux dans les tons rouges, remontés en queue haute, maintenue par plusieurs bracelets en or serties de pierres rouges. Son fuku était de la même couleur que sa chevelure. Ensuite venait une adolescente aux cheveux vert tiré en arrière qui portait un étrange chapeau en bois. Et pour finir, une adolescente au visage enfantin, avec des cheveux bleus, coiffé en un chignon. Le reste tombait en paires de couettes de chaque côté de ses oreilles.  
« Chibi moon, s'exclamèrent Hotaru et les Inners en même temps. »  
« Small Lady, dit Pluton au même moment. »  
La jeune fille adressa un sourire à ses amies avant de reporter son attention sur le cavalier.  
« Laisse ma mère tranquille, répéta-t-elle. »  
« Petite idiote ! Ricana-t-il. Vous croyez que cinq gamines comme vous, peuvent quoi que ce soit contre moi ? »  
Il se mit à prononcer des mots à voix basse dans une langue gutturale. Alors des squelettes animés, s'extirpèrent du sol, pour se diriger vers le quintet. Les quatre adolescentes se placèrent devant leur princesse pour la protéger.  
« AMAZONESS JUNGLE ARROW, scandèrent-elles. »  
Les flèches atteignirent leur cibles, qui s'envolèrent en fumée.  
_Une illusion_, pensèrent-elles.  
Pendant ce temps, les Senshis et les Starlights, s'étaient rapprochés et entourait à présent Usagi, Mamoru et les cinq adolescentes. Le cavalier, décidant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, éperonna sa monture, qui partit au galop en fonçant sur le groupe. Avec un cri, les seize guerrières se baissèrent promptement. En se retournant, elles virent que le cavalier disparaissait dans un vortex blanc.  
Aussitôt, Chibi Moon se précipita près d'Eternal Sailor Moon.  
« Usagi ! Hurla la jeune adolescente. »  
Le cri, sembla atteindre la jeune femme, car elle ouvrit les yeux. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle, pour voir des têtes extrêmement soulagées.  
« Que c'est-il passé ? »  
« Vous êtes restée sans connaissance un moment, princesse, dit Pluton. »  
« Tu as mal quelque part ? S'enquit Mamoru. »  
« Non ! Ca va ! Aides-moi à me relever, s'il te plais. »  
Mamoru se releva pour lui tendre la main. La jeune femme se remit debout, mais elle fut prise de vertiges, et si Mamoru et Seiya ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle serait retombée.  
« Tu dois avoir une commotion, s'exclama Mamoru. »  
Pendant, que Chibi moon la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Idiote ! Tu ne devrais pas te battre dans cet état. »  
Tous la regardèrent sans comprendre.  
« Elle n'as pas de commotions, dit-elle, en regardant son futur père. Rassures-toi ! »  
« J'en suis pas aussi sûr. Et d'abord, t'es qui ? Demanda Seiya. »  
« A ton avis, idiot, s'exclama Haruka moqueuse, tu ne l'as pas entendue dire, éloignes-toi de ma mère ? »  
Seiya regarda mieux la jeune fille pour la première fois. Et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. L'adolescente ressemblait bien trop à Usagi. Particulièrement dans ses manières, sa façon de se tenir, de regarder. Dans sa façon de parler aussi, il reconnaissait le style d'Usagi au même âge.  
« Usagi est ma mère, oui, répondit Chibiusa, pour confirmer. Et mamo-chan est mon père. »  
« Ouais, enfin, je suis pas encore ta mère, dit Usagi avec un rire nerveux. Hein ! »  
« Pendant encore quelques mois seulement, répliqua l'adolescente à voix basse. »  
« Partons, ajouta-t-elle à voix haute. »  
Usagi se dépêcha de rejoindre l'adolescente pour discuter un peu avec elle. Elle était heureuse de la revoir. La dernière fois, s'était faite dans des circonstances qu'elle aurait préféré oublié. Usagi regarda sa fille, avec un sourire. Chibiusa était différente de l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, Chibiusa était une enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Et elle avait devant elle une future jeune femme, extrêmement belle.  
« Tu es devenue très jolie, dit Usagi. »  
« Evidemment, convint la jeune fille. »  
« Oui, avec une mère, comme la tienne. »  
« Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à papa, répliqua la jeune fille, en s'éloignant en ricanant. »  
Il fallu un moment à Usagi pour comprendre.  
« Hééééééééé ! Geignit-elle, pourquoi, tu es si méchante ? »  
« Usagi, baka ! Rigola Chibiusa. »  
Elle revint vers la jeune femme blonde et lui sourit.  
« Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras. »  
« Moi aussi, sourit Usagi. »  
« Tu sais, dit-elle. Quand tu as dit que je ne devrais pas me battre. C'est gentil, mais..même si je vais être couronnée reine, je ne peux pas ignorer une menace. »  
« Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dis ça. »  
« Pour quelles raisons alors ? »  
« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, répondit l'adolescente d'un air énigmatique. »  
« ATTENTION ! »  
Mère et fille, se retournèrent vivement, pour voir arriver un cavalier, couvert de sang. Il tenait une épée à la main. Toutes les Senshis se regroupèrent autour de leur souveraine. Le cavalier, ne parla pas, ni ne bougea. Et tous attendaient, nerveux, qu'il attaque. Finalement, il leur lança une grosse boule de billard noire, avec le chiffre huit écrit sur un fond blanc.  
_On dirait un de ses attrapes nigaud, sensé lire l'avenir_, pensa Mamoru.  
Il fronça les sourcils, quand il vit le chiffre passé du huit au sept, puis au six…  
_C'est un compte à rebours_, réalisa-t-il, en regardant les chiffres s'égrener jusqu'au zéro.  
« C'EST UNE BOMBE ! Hurla-t-il, en se jetant sur Usagi et ChibiUsa pour les mettre à terre. »  
Une forte déflagration retentit dans l'air….

* * *

Seiya : Mais qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? Pourquoi tu nous a tué ?  
PPQC (alias Petitpoivronquicourt) : Bah quoi ? Je me suis un peu laissée emporter. En plus c'est trop cool ! Ca fait plein de petit confettis ( prendre l'accent allemand, pour lire cette dernière phrase. Ca lui donne un sens.)  
Seiya : Mais tu peux pas nous tuer, on est les héros !  
PPQC : Nan, toi t'es pas un héros, t'es juste un figurant. T'es là parce que sinon, ça manque cruellement de figure masculine. Et encore, t'es même pas vraiment un mec…  
Mamoru : J'en suis un, moi.  
PPQC : Mais tu sers à rien, toi non plus. D'ailleurs, je sais même pas pourquoi t'es dans cette fic.  
Usagi : Heu ! Parce que c'est l'amour de ma vie ?  
PPQC : Steuplait on pourrait éviter de parler de tes mauvais goûts en matière de mecs ?  
Yaten : Bon ! On fait quoi, maintenant qu'on est mort ?  
PPQC : Tu continues à rester mort, et t'attends le prochain chapitre… 


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou Gaëlle, (ouais tout de suite, c'est mieux, lol !) d'abord, je dois te dire que j'ai eu peur. (chacune son tour) J'avoue mettre habitué à avoir tes reviews assez rapidement. Comme tu le constateras, le chapitre 6 a été remis. Je l'ai enlevé, parce que je me suis aperçue en lisant une review que j'avais fais une erreur, que je me suis empressée de corriger, mais, j'ai eu de gros bugs avec Internet. Si tu te demandes, ce que j'ai corrigé : le cavalier à un moment brandissait une balance pour faire tomber Seiya (il ne peut pas avoir de balance, puisque la balance appartient au cavalier noir. Et lui, c'est le cavalier blanc et il porte un arc et une couronne.)  
Quant à ton âge. Je suis presque certaine d'être plus âgée que toi. Héhé !

Chai : Et non, désolée. Peut-être que j'en écrirais une, un jour qui sait…

* * *

Tenshiko s'arrêta de courir en grimaçant. Sa hanche était de plus en plus douloureuse, et pire que tout…Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Tokyo était une si grande ville.  
Elle avait espéré pouvoir retrouver Seiya facilement, mais elle avait l'impression de tourner en ronds depuis des heures, et elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé traces du jeune homme. Sans compter que Makoto et Haruka avaient cessé de la suivre. La jeune femme pressentait qu'elles n'étaient parties que parce que quelque chose de grave se produisait. Elle se demandait encore quoi, quand une énorme explosion, retentit, faisant trembler les vitres des immeubles et maisons avoisinantes.  
En réalité, l'explosion paraissait tellement proche ou puissante, qu'elle se jeta instinctivement à terre, en se protégeant la tête de ses bras. Sa hanche claqua durement sur le sol, et elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Se relevant péniblement, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir que la plupart des badauds, dans les rues, avaient eu la même réaction qu'elle.  
Déjà, les rues quasiment désertes, un instant auparavant, se remplissaient de gens, discutant avec animation, de ce qui venait de se passer. Ils sortaient de chez eux, ou se contentaient de passer leur tête par les fenêtres de leurs appartements. Elle vit même une sexagénaire vêtue d'un peignoir en flanelle, tout en pompons et bigoudis, sortir un minuscule portable dernier cri. Le paradoxe même.  
Elle remarqua aussi une jeune mère, qui tentait de consoler une enfant de deux ou trois ans, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Puis, un jeune homme blond d'une trentaine d'années, environ. Genre jeune cadre, nouvellement promu. Elle le remarqua, parce que cet homme qui se tenait, la seconde d'avant, de manière si stoïque, s'était soudain, mis à courir comme un forcené et à hurler comme un hystérique.  
« DES TERRORISTES ! »  
_Que quelqu'un le fasse taire, avant qu'il foute la trouille à tout le monde_, songea-t-elle.  
Tenshiko se dirigea vers le jeune cadre. Celui-ci avait agrippé la jeune mère, blême de peur, et la gamine littéralement terrorisée, se cramponnait à ses jupes.  
« Monsieur, dit Tenshiko d'une voix étrangement calme. Arrêtez d'agir comme un cinglé ! Vous leur faites peur. »  
L'homme la regarda comme si c'était elle qui était devenue cinglée, puis se sauva en courant.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle à la jeune femme. Votre petite n'a rien ? »  
« Non, non. Merci. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à votre avis ? On aurait dit une explosion, mais je n'entends pas les sirènes. »  
« Je pensais que cette femme avait appelé les secours, répondit Tenshiko en montrant la vieille femme d'un signe de tête. »  
« Les lignes sont saturés, ma petite, dit la vieille dame qui approchait. Impossible de prévenir les secours. J'imagine que ça a du toucher pas mal de câbles téléphoniques pour qu'il y ait un disfonctionnement. Ca provenait du centre-ville, d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Quelle horreur ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de blessés. Tous ces jeunes qui se rassemblent prêt de la fontaine, se lamenta-t-elle. »  
« Une fontaine ? »  
« Oui, avec un ange au milieu. Les gosses de ton âge y vont souvent. »  
_Seiya _! Paniqua la jeune femme. _C'est là qu'on était quand on a été attaqués._  
« Excusez-moi, reprit la vieille dame, je vais essayer de voir sur les lieux, s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'aide. J'ai été infirmière ajouta-t-elle, comme pour se justifier. »  
« Tu n'es pas d'ici, demanda la jeune femme à Tenshiko en souriant, tandis que la vieille femme s'éloignait. N'est-ce pas ? »  
« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »  
« Y'a des signes, rigola-t-elle. »  
« Par exemples ? »  
« Les gens, ici, sont habitués à ce genre d'évènements. Même si ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des années, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure. »  
« Il y a souvent des attentats, ici ? »  
Après ce qu'elle avait vu, attentat, était le dernier mot, selon elle le plus approprié. Mais, pouvait-elle en parler librement devant une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Elle la prendrait pour une folle avant de se mettre à lui rire au nez. Mais la rouquine la surprit, par sa réponse.  
« Pas des attentats, non, répondit la jeune femme. Umino (1)! Cria-t-elle en apercevant, un jeune homme de son âge portant d'épaisses lunettes rondes. »  
Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elles.  
« Tu n'as rien, s'enquit-il. »  
« Non ça va ! J'ai failli être agressée par un fou. Mais heureusement qu'elle était là, répondit la jeune femme en indiquant Tenshiko. »  
Celui qui s'appelait Umino sembla enfin remarquer la jeune fille.  
« Merci à vous. Je m'appelle Gurio Umino et voici ma femme, Naru. Et notre petite fille, Kaori. (2) »  
« Oh ! C'était normal, je pense. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Chikyuuno Tenshiko. »  
« Ravi aussi de faire votre connaissance. C'était quelque chose cette explosion, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« D'ici, ça avait l'air assez impressionnant, en effet. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que les secours ne soient toujours pas sur place. »  
« Oh ! Ils savent que d'autres personnes viendront, fit Umino un peu trop rapidement, ce qui lui valu, un regard d'avertissement de la part de Naru. »  
« Les gens semblent assez solidaires, dans cette ville, dit Tenshiko pour détendre l'atmosphère. »  
« Oui, je connais quelques personnes qui le sont, répondit Umino qui ne semblait pas avoir saisi le regard de sa femme. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il, comme elle le regardait en secouant la tête. Tu sais bien, qu'Us… »  
« Ne prononce pas son nom, siffla Naru. »  
« Vous parlez de Chiba Usagi ? Demanda Tenshiko. »  
« Oui, tu la connais ? »  
« J'ai fait sa connaissance aujourd'hui. Elle et moi avons une amie en commun. Tomoe Hotaru ? »  
« Oui, je vois de qui tu parles. C'est la fille adoptive de Kaioh Michiru. Une violoniste célèbre. Tu la connais aussi ? »  
« Oui. Dites vous croyez qu'Usagi-san est peut-être là-bas ? »  
« Oui, nous le croyons, répondit Naru. »  
Elle s'interrompit comme sa fille se mettait à pleurer.  
« Excusez-nous, je crois que la petite à faim. Nous allons devoir rentrer. Ravie de vous avoir connu. Bonne fin de journée. »  
« A vous aussi, répondit Tenshiko en les regardant s'éloigner d'un air absent. »  
Car, elle était à présent déconnectée de la réalité et son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Haruka et Makoto l'avait laissé, parce que quelque chose de grave devait se produire. C'était du moins son avis. Et avec ce qui venait de se passer, elle en était plus que sûre. Ce qui signifiait, que les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient probablement sur les lieux de l'accident. Et peut-être aussi les autres, Usagi, Ami et Hotaru…Et si ce n'était pas un simple accident ? Mais un acte délibéré ? Et si les personnes visées était Usagi et ses amies ? Seiya était probablement là-bas aussi. En pensant à la guerrière qui lui avait sauvé la vie, la jeune femme paniqua.  
_Oh ! Non ! Et s'ils leur étaient arrivés quelque chose par ma faute ?_  
« Iras-tu les sauver ? Demanda une voix féminine près d'elle. »  
Tenshiko se retourna surprise pour voir qu'une femme d'une grande beauté se tenait devant elle. La femme portait une magnifique robe de couleur rouge et ses grands yeux la regardaient avec bienveillance.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
« Iras-tu ? Se contenta de répéter la femme. »  
Tenshiko qui n'était pas du genre patiente, du inspirer lentement pour ne pas envoyer promener la femme. Même si elle lui semblait être du genre noble.  
« Que suis-je sensée faire, demanda-t-elle quand elle eut retrouvé son calme. Comment puis-je les aider ? »  
« Tu es bien trop impulsive, rit doucement la femme. Ta question, je ne peux y répondre. Toi seule trouvera les moyens de le faire. »  
« D'accord, maître Yoda (3), répondit la jeune fille, sarcastique. Je vais faire appel à la force. Vous savez que vous ne m'êtes pas d'un grand secours ? »  
« Tu trouveras la réponse à l'intérieur de toi. Je dois te laisser à présent. »  
« Attendez ! Cria-t-elle en vain. »  
La mystérieuse femme, avait disparu dans la foule.  
« D'accord ! C'était très bizarre, commenta la jeune fille. »  
_Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que tu sois encore ici !_  
Cette voix fut comme un déclencheur, pour elle. Elle chercha encore une fois la mystérieuse femme du regard, puis se mit à courir en direction des lieux de l'accident.  
_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pensa-t-elle._  
Tenshiko s'arrêta net en découvrant le carnage devant elle et poussa un cri d'horreur.  
La fontaine avait littéralement explosé et l'eau mouillait le dallage de pierre. De plus, la déflagration avait détruit la plupart des vitres des immeubles voisins. Quant aux vitrines de magasins, elles n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir.  
Puis il y avait des gens sans connaissance et peut-être même sans vie, sur le sol. Et parmi eux, se trouvaient les guerrières.  
Makoto était étendue sur le dos, le visage couvert de poussières et de sang, son fuku était complètement déchiré. Comme pour le reste des senshis.  
Il y avait aussi quatre adolescentes de l'âge d'Hotaru, qui gisait sans connaissance. Tenshiko, vit que Yaten, Taiki et Seiya étaient aussi inconscients. Le bras de Taiki, pendait selon un angle bizarre et Tenshiko vit qu'il était cassé.  
Hotaru et Setsuna étaient toutes deux évanouies, mais ne semblaient pas être blessées. De même que Rei et Minako  
Ami était avec Haruka, l'une de seules à être conscientes. Elle avait une plaie large à la cuisse et des brûlures sur les bras.  
Michiru semblait gravement blessée. Un morceau de verre était enfoncé dans son abdomen.  
Et ensuite elle vit Usagi et Mamoru puis une jeune fille avec des cheveux roses. Le jeune homme était allongé sur les deux filles.  
Et enfin, elle le vit. Un monstre sortit tout droit d'un cauchemar. Un cavalier dont lui-même et sa monture, étaient couverts d'une étrange substance, qui ressemblait à du sang. Il brandissait une épée avec d'étranges inscriptions sur la lame. Et il la regardait. Ses yeux jaunes, de la même couleur que ceux du cheval, la regardaient avec un mélange de convoitise et de méchanceté. Il sembla à Tenshiko que le cheval aussi la regardait. Et tous deux semblaient prêts à charger.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'Haruka se relevait. La jeune femme avait un hématome qui couvrait la moitié de son visage. La guerrière aux cheveux de miel, avisa Michiru et poussa un horrible cri d'angoisse, quand elle la vit.  
« MICHIRU ! »  
La Senshi du vent se précipita sur la guerrière des mers. En se laissant tomber à ses côtés, elle vit que la jeune femme reprenait connaissance. Et que le morceau de verre ne semblait pas avoir touché d'organes vitales.  
Puis Usagi, reprit connaissance. Tenshiko s'en rendit compte, même sans la regarder ; elle ne voulait pas quitter le cavalier des yeux ; car elle entendit des grognements de douleur.  
Usagi tentait de se dégager de ce qui l'écrasait, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une personne, et que cette personne était Mamoru.  
« Mamo-chan ? demanda doucement la jeune fille. »  
Elle appela le jeune homme à plusieurs reprises et quand elle s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait aucunes réponses, elle poussa un terrible cri d'épouvante. Bientôt rejointe par l'adolescente aux cheveux roses, qui ressemblait étrangement à Usagi.  
« MAMO-CHAN ! MAMO-CHAN ! »  
Puis le cavalier éperonna sa monture et avança vers Tenshiko. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il éclata d'un rire démoniaque.  
« Tu vas payer ! gronda la jeune fille, ses sens de guerrière, faisant enfin surface. »  
Elle se jeta sur lui pour le jeter à bas de son cheval. Le cavalier, continuant de rire, la repoussa violemment du plat de son épée et la jeune fille atterrit durement sur le sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se relever, le cavalier avait brandit son épée devant elle, menaçant sa gorge. Tenshiko, aveuglée par la rage, repoussa d'un geste brusque l'épée et réitéra sa tentative. Elle agrippa les rênes et tira dessus, espérant que le cheval prendrait le mors au dent et se cabrerait pour faire tomber le cavalier. Mais, sa main se coinça dans la bride et le cavalier donna à son cheval l'ordre de partir au galop.  
Tenshiko se retrouva traînée sur le sol. Le cavalier guidait sa monture, de sorte à la faire heurter le plus de choses possibles. Et pendant tout ce temps, il ne cessait de rire.  
« Tu en a eu assez ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il s'arrêtait. »  
« Vas te faire voir, ordure ! Hurla la jeune femme. »  
Avisant un morceau de verre, elle s'en empara, avant que le cheval ne se remette à courir. Elle le serrait fortement, occultant la douleur des coupures causées par le tranchant du verre. La jeune femme laissa une profonde entaille dans la cuisse du cheval, juste au-dessus de l'articulation, coupant le tendon et faisant hurler l'animal de douleur. La bête ralentit et semblait écumer de rage, au même titre que son cavalier. Mais Tenshiko n'en eut cure, et profitant que le cheval était désormais à l'arrêt, frappa le cavalier, lui crevant un œil. Puis avec frénésie, elle coupa les rênes et s'enfuit en courant, se mettre à l'abri.  
« ATTENTION ! »  
La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et se retrouva par terre et aussitôt après entendit une détonation.  
_C'était lui qui nous a attaquées_, réalisa-t-elle, _les explosions sont les mêmes._  
« On dirait que tu passes ton temps à me sauver la vie, dit-elle, reconnaissant Seiya. »  
Le jeune homme lui sourit et se releva puis lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à faire de même. La jeune fille accepta de bonne grâce.  
Autour d'elle, les Senshis se rassemblaient. Les quatre adolescentes entouraient celle qui ressemblait tant à Usagi. Tandis que la jeune femme blonde, elle-même étaient entourée de ses protectrices. Elle semblait hagarde, et son visage était baigné de larmes. Haruka soutenait Michiru, aidée de Setsuna. Yaten et Taiki posèrent Mamoru, sur le sol, toujours inconscient. Ils restèrent agenouillés à ses côtés, guettant le moindre signe sur son état.  
Tenshiko était épuisée par son combat, sale et échevelée ; mais quand elle s'avança vers le cavalier, elle le regarda avec détermination.  
« Je t'ai vaincu, dit-elle. Pars avant que je ne te tue. »  
« Tu ne m'as pas encore battu, guerrière ! »  
« Qu'espères-tu faire ? Nous sommes presque une vingtaine autour de toi. »  
« Je me souviens que la même chose est arrivée. Mais quand ? Demanda-t-il, faisant mine de réfléchir. Oh oui ! Juste avant que je ne tue cet avorton ! »  
« Tu as raté ton coup, dit Taiki, il est encore en vie. »  
« Oh ! Mais il ne le restera pas longtemps ! »  
« Comme toi, répliqua Tenshiko. Sa voix était froide et calculée. »  
« Oh ! Mais regardes-toi, donc. Tu tiens à peine debout. Espères-tu vraiment me vaincre ? »  
« N'oublies pas qu'elle n'est pas seule, grondèrent les Outers. »  
« Je peux toujours arranger ça ! »  
Le cavalier brandit son épée, et dessina d'étranges symboles. Une bourrasque s'éleva autour des guerrières, et elles se retrouvèrent aveuglées. Quand le vent retomba, Tenshiko ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermé pour ne pas être gênée par la poussière. Elle vit que seul, Mamoru était prêt d'elle. Quant aux autres guerrières, elles créaient maintenant un cercle autour de la jeune femme et du cavalier et ce qui sembla être à Tenshiko des soldats de terres, les tenaient en otages.  
« Voila ce que je te propose, dit le cavalier. Tu peux les regarder mourir. Je te laisse même décidée de qui laissera la vie en premier. Ou tu peux choisir de m'offrir ta vie. »  
« Oh ! Et avant que tu n'ait dans l'idée, de faire quelque chose de fou, comme essayer de les sauver, saches qu'elles mourront avant que tu n'ait fait un pas dans la direction. »  
Tenshiko ne répondit pas, semblant considérer la situation. Elle comprit, alors, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.  
« Les laisseras-tu partir ? »  
« Ne l'écoutes pas, Hurla Haruka qui se débattait. »  
Autour d'elle, les autres guerrières exhortaient Tenshiko à continuer le combat.  
« Ne t'occupes pas de nous. Nous trouverons un moyen, lui dit Setsuna. »  
« S'il te plais, la supplia Seiya. Tu dois le tuer ! »  
« Est-ce que tu le feras ? Répéta Tenshiko plus fort, pour couvrir les cris de ses camarades. »  
« Hmmm ! Non, je ne me vois pas faire ça ! »  
« Sale ordure ! »  
« Tu n'auras pas à les regarder mourir, considères que c'est une chance ! A moins que tu attendes ce moment avec impatience ? Si ça peut te rassurer, elles mourront dans d'atroces souffrances. »  
Tenshiko bouillait littéralement de rage. Ses poings, se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement ; et elle était prête à se jeter sur le cavalier pour lui arracher la gorge, avec ses dents s'il le fallait.  
_Ne cède pas à tes pulsions_. La voix semblait être celle de la mystérieuse femme. Et elle continuait de parler dans sa tête.  
_Il n'attends que ça. Que tu fasses un faux pas ! Tant que tu ne diras rien, les guerrières de la lunes et les Starlights sont hors de danger. Tu dois exploiter ses faiblesses.  
J'aimerais bien les connaître_, répliqua la jeune fille._ Cette ordure est impossible à tuer !  
Bien sûr que si ! Il est peut-être fourbe, mais c'est aussi un Seigneur de la guerre. Ses actions se font en conséquences._  
Tenshiko sembla comprendre ce que la femme voulait qu'elle sache. Et se rappelant de ses dernières paroles, elle eut une idée. Elle releva la tête pour regarder de nouveau le cavalier. Celui-ci vit que la jeune fille souriait. Il fronça les sourcils.  
« As-tu pris ta décision, demanda-t-il. »  
« J'ai autre chose à te proposer. »  
« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier ! »  
« J'avoue être déçue, déclara la jeune femme en examinant ses ongles, d'un air affecté. En temps que Seigneur de la guerre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu refuses un combat. »  
« Contre toi ? Ricana-t-il. Comme je suis sûr de gagner, je ne vois aucunes raisons de ne pas accepter. »  
« Très bien ! Voici les règles que je te proposes. Je me battrai sans armes. Quant à toi, tu a la possibilité de n'en utiliser qu'une seule. Mais tu ne peux avoir recours ni à la magie, ni à la fourberie. C'est un combat à la loyale. »  
« Un combat à la loyale, exigerait que tu ai aussi une arme. Mais je prendrai mon épée. »  
« Mon arme, c'est moi ! Répliqua la jeune fille. Si tu parviens à me toucher, tu pourras tuer l'une des guerrières chaque fois que tu le feras. Mais si je parviens à éviter ta lame, disons pendant deux minutes, tu devras libérer la guerrière que je choisirais. »  
« Trois minutes et je choisirais moi-même qui aura la vie sauve. »  
« Cinq et tu me laisse le choix de sauver celle que je veux. »  
« Tu es une idiote, mais j'accepte tes conditions. »  
« Tu es folle ! Hurla Haruka. Ne fais pas ça. »  
« Tais-toi ! Tenshiko reporta son attention sur le cavalier. Tu devras descendre de ton cheval. »  
« Très bien, acquiesça-t-il en descendant de la bête. De toute façon, elle ne pourra pas courir. »  
Il lui tournait le dos pour l'instant, mais Tenshiko savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à attaquer. Elle se tenait prête, et bientôt le cavalier se jeta sur elle. Il lui asséna un coup latéral, mais la jeune fille s'était baissée à temps, esquivant le coup.  
_Déesse ? Tu m'entends ?_ Appela-t-elle. Ses prières furent entendues car la jeune femme à la robe rouge lui répondit.  
_Je ne suis pas une déesse.  
C'est sans importance. Dites à Haruka qu'elle se tienne prête à attaquer, dès que je la libérerai. Qu'elle vise un maximum de soldats. Ils sont faits de terre, son élément pourra les détruire facilement. Mais qu'elle n'attaque pas le cavalier. Sa priorité doit être de libérer les autres. Dites lui !  
Je le ferais._  
Le cavalier portait à la jeune fille des attaques avec rapidité et efficacité, et ses coups étaient de plus en plus meurtriers. Tenshiko avait l'avantage d'être souple, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait réussi à esquiver la lame meurtrière, que grâce à une chance hors du commun. Car, elle ne parvenait à l'éviter qu'au tout dernier moment.  
La jeune fille s'épuisait et craignait de rater son plan. Elle allait s'écrouler sur le sol, quand Yaten intervint.  
« Les cinq minutes sont écoulées ! »  
Le cavalier, qui avait levé son épée pour lui asséner un coup qui aurait été fatal, s'arrêta net. Tenshiko attendait qu'il décide de la conduite à suivre.  
_Pourvu que ça marche !_  
Enfin le cavalier la regarda.  
« Choisit qui devra être libéré. »  
« Sailor Uranus, répondit la jeune fille. »  
« Très bien ! »  
Il claqua des doigts et les trois soldats qui tenaient Haruka disparurent. Aussitôt, le cavalier revint à la charge, et Tenshiko ne dû la vie qu'à la chance. Elle était épuisée et espérait que la jeune femme aux cheveux court attaquerait, mais, elle restait étrangement sans bouger.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait_, se demanda-t-elle, voyant ses espoirs s'envoler. Alors, Haruka lui parla.  
_Koneko-chan ?  
Haruka ?  
La princesse Kakyuu(4) m'a expliquée ton plan. Mais tu dois amener le cavalier à me tourner le dos, j'aurais peut-être une chance de lancer deux attaques et libérer tout le monde.  
D'accord ! Je vais faire ce que je peux.  
Très bien. Et Koneko-chan ?  
Oui ?  
Tu es une idiote.  
Merci._  
En prononçant ce dernier mot, elle s'était jeté sous le bras du cavalier, et se retrouva derrière lui. Elle se releva prestement, comme il se retournait vers elle. Et Haruka attaqua.  
« WORLD SHAKING ! »  
L'attaque avait décimé la moitié des soldats et elle relançait la seconde quand le cavalier se tourna vers elle pour l'attaquer. Mais Usagi, Setsuna, Yaten, Taiki et les cinq adolescentes à présent libres attaquèrent en même temps.  
« WORLD SHAKING ! »  
« SILVER MOON CRISTAL POWER KISS ! »  
« DEAD SCREAM ! »  
« STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO ! »  
« STAR GENTLE UTERUS ! »  
« PINK LADIES FREEZING KISS ! »  
Tous les soldats étaient détruits, et Tenshiko s'autorisant une pause, s'effondra sur le sol. Le cavalier vert de rage l'attaqua. La jeune fille compris, qu'elle ne pourrait éviter l'épée, ferma les yeux. Mais il ne la frappa jamais. A la place, Tenshiko ressentit une atroce douleur dans la poitrine. Et au fur et à mesure que la douleur augmentait, elle sentait son sang se mettre à bouillir et elle avait l'impression que ses os étaient broyés et seraient bientôt réduits en miettes. Toutes les guerrières, y compris Seiya qui s'était de nouveau transformé, lançaient de puissantes attaques, mais un dôme semblaient protéger le cavalier et la jeune fille.  
_Aidez-moi ! Je vous en supplie_, pleura-t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle se trouvait entre inconscience et éveil. Et dans sa torpeur, elle vit une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe couleur or s'approcher d'elle. La jeune femme lui ressemblait étrangement. Et en même temps, elle semblait différente.  
_Qui êtes-vous ?  
Je suis toi. Mais aussi la protectrice de cette planète. Je suis Sailor Gaia.  
Je croyais que Mamoru protégeait la terre ?  
Tout sera expliqué en temps voulu. A présent tu dois m'accepter. Tu ne dois plus renier ton coté Senshi et accepter cette partie de toi.  
D'accord !_  
La jeune femme s'avança vers elle et toutes deux fusionnèrent. Tenshiko se retrouva vêtue de la même robe que son interlocutrice. Elle se tenait à présent debout. Durant son échange, elle ne se souvenait pas s'être relevée. Mais, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle vit en revanche que la robe était aussi celle qu'elle avait quand elle s'était transformé la première fois. Tenshiko ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant que le cavalier n'attaque de nouveau. Et une bourrasque le cloua violemment au sol.  
Les Senshis virent que la jeune fille ne semblait pas consciente de ses actions. Cela rappela aux Inners le réveil de la princesse Serenity. Leurs impressions furent bonnes, car elle s'effondra au sol, de nouveau en civile.  
_Non ! non ! non ! non !  
Transformes-toi ! Cries GAIA CRISTAL POWER MAKE UP !_  
« Gaia cristal power make up, répéta-t-elle, d'une voix faible. »  
Elle se retrouva vêtue d'un fuku complètement en or.  
_Et maintenant ?  
Tu est la déesse de la terre ! Tu trouveras !  
Ca ne m'aides pas !_ Paniqua la jeune femme.  
_Je ne peux rien faire de plus, je suis désolée. Souviens-toi juste de ton élément. Tu es la déesse de la terre et la protectrice de la nature. Ils sont tes alliés._  
Tenshiko paniqua de plus belle, quand elle vit le cavalier se relever prêt à se jeter sur elle. Elle allait mourir. Elle allait mourir, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Puis les dernières paroles lui revinrent en mémoire.  
La terre ! Elle pouvait provoquer un tremblement de terre.  
_Comment je m'y prends ? Je suis sensée dire une formule ou un truc dans le genre ?  
Non ! Tes pouvoirs sont différents de ceux des autres guerrières. Ils sont psychiques. Tu dois le vouloir pour y arriver !  
Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?  
Mais surtout tu dois croire…Croire en toi et tes pouvoirs !_  
Tenshiko ferma de nouveau les yeux, tandis que le cavalier se jetait sur elle. Et une secousse se produisit. La terre se mit à trembler de plus en plus. La jeune fille entendait les guerrières crier et elle-même avait du mal à garder l'équilibre.  
Elle ne sut jamais si c'était une puissante montée d'adrénaline ou le fait qu'elle croyait en elle qui avait provoqué le séisme. Mais elle ouvrit les yeux, une fois que tout fut redevenu calme, le cavalier et le cheval avaient disparu, probablement engloutis par la terre.  
Tenshiko soupira de soulagement et s'effondra sans connaissance sur le sol ; son fuku avait disparu. Elle n'entendit pas Haruka et Seiya hurler son nom ; et ne les vit pas non plus se précipiter sur elle.  
La bataille était terminée…Pour le moment…

* * *

Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez eu peur, hein ? Avouez que vous avez réellement cru que j'avais tué tout le monde.  
Bon ce chapitre est enfin fini…Il a été dur…Les bagarres c'est pas mon truc, mais on fait ce qu'on peut, xd. De nouveaux personnages (enfin pas si nouveau que ça, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire) arrivent : (1) Umino et Naru. Ils devaient obligatoirement faire une apparition. Mais je crois pas qu'on va les revoir. (2) Leur petite fille porte le nom de Laura (Nikky Larson, aka City Hunter) dans la VO. (3) Concernant la référence à Star Wars, c'est juste que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. (4) Bon je suis certaine que vous aviez deviner avant que je ne dise qui était la mystérieuse femme, non ?  
Bon sinon je tenais à vous rassurez ; Michiru n'est pas morte et elle ne va pas mourir. Elle est blessée, mais ces jours ne sont pas en danger. Quant à Mamoru, navrée de vous décevoir, mais il ne va pas mourir non plus. Bon là je sais que vous devez terriblement m'en vouloir de réduire à néant tous vos espoirs, xd. Mais si ça peut vous consoler, il est dans le comas, (un sympathique comas en fait, dixit Sevina) J'avoue que tu m'as inspirée sur ce coup. Il va finir par se réveiller… Comme ça tout le monde est content. Parce que je pense aussi aux fans de ce, j'aurais bien envie de dire, de ce type qui sert à rien.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plus…

Enjoy !


	8. Chapitre 7

Aaaaaaah ! Gomen ! Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, je sais que ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas updaté, ou devrais-je dire des mois, non ? Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre…Grrr, le vilain voulait pas se laisser écrire…Résultat j'ai passé des heures à l'écrire, puis l'effacer, puis le réécrire, etc…Sans que je ne trouve pleine satisfaction…Résultat…J'ai opté pour une autre approche et le chapitre est bien différent que ce que j'avais initialement prévu…Mais, je l'aime bien comme ça…

Par contre, l'histoire reste globalement la même. Je veux dire que la fin que j'ai prévue n'a pas changé, xd…

* * *

Le monde dans lequel il reprit connaissance n'était qu'un océan de noirceur. L'obscurité l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en lui dans chaque fibre de son âme…De l'air lourd qu'il respirait à la plus petite molécule d'eau, tout autour de lui n'était que ténèbres. Le néant à perte de vue…

Il ignorait où il se trouvait, l'avait oublié. Puis la mémoire lui revint, en même temps que le souffle.

Il se trouvait dans le monde des Parques, les gardiennes des âmes. Sa place n'était pas désirée ici, il le sentait. Il devait rapidement trouver le moyen de reprendre force et vie dans le monde des humains, aussi se laissa-t-il dériver à la recherche de la lumière.

Le salut lui vint sous la forme d'une lueur incandescente, un cristal où résidait une âme humaine. La clarté de l'éther qu'il apercevait s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Alors, il comprit que l'âme qu'il protégeait devait être celle d'une guerrière.

D'autant plus qu'elle semblait ancienne, peut-être même plus que lui. Il se demandait comment une telle chose était possible, lui qui était né en même temps que ce monde.

Il vit aussi autre chose, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Au creux de ce cristal, deux âmes semblaient lutter pour prendre la place. L'une aussi âgée que lui, celle qu'il avait d'abord remarqué et qui il en était sûr, avait mis tous ces obstacles sur son chemin pour empêcher sa progression. Et l'autre bien plus jeune…Alors il comprit qu'il s'agissait de celle qui portait le nom d'ange, la nouvelle guerrière.

Ses yeux, si du moins on pouvait les nommer ainsi car dans cet univers, il n'avait pas de corps, s'était accoutumé à l'obscurité. Il regarda les deux âmes céder tour à tour pour reprendre le dessus l'instant d'après dans un ballet frénétique.

Il laissa sa conscience heurter ces deux protagonistes. Il sentit la détermination dans l'âme de la plus jeune et de la puissance, un immense pouvoir dans la seconde. Un pouvoir avec lequel, il s'en aperçut, il ne pouvait rivaliser. Et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, l'entité eut peur, réellement peur.

Il comprit que si la guerrière gagnait au profit de l'humaine, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'approprier le corps de la jeune femme.

Alors, il serait condamné à errer éternellement sans aucun espoir de retour, dépourvu d'enveloppe charnelle à jamais.

Il réfléchissait à une tactique à adopter, pour que la plus jeune des deux âmes gagne, car, elle serait plus malléable et il pourrait donc l'utiliser à sa guise. Il songea que la meilleure stratégie serait de lutter à ses côtés pour repousser la guerrière et quand elle s'y attendrait le moins prendre sa place.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer une offensive, quand il vit l'aîné battre en retraite. Elle ne quitta pas le cristal, car cela signifierait sa mort certaine, mais resta suffisamment en retrait pour lui permettre d'attaquer. Il entrevit alors son unique chance, car là où se retirait la guerrière, elle était affaibli.

Sensei chargea et frappa…

Il ouvrit les yeux sur un océan de lumière et ses yeux s'étant accoutumés à l'obscurité, il lui sembla que ses rétines brulaient au soleil, lui causant une épouvantable douleur.

Il détesta d'emblée tout ce qu'il perçut autour de lui et plus particulièrement l'odeur de mort qu'il sentait sur la carcasse qu'il possédait désormais. En termes d'années terrestres, la jeune femme, si du moins, il lui laissait la vie sauve, avait encore de nombreuses années à vivre avant d'arriver à trépas. Mais pour lui, qui était éternel, sa mort lui semblait en réalité plus qu'imminente.

« Koneko-chan ? »

Encore cette voix, il la connaissait, l'avait déjà entendu. Elle appartenait à l'une des guerrières, celle aux cheveux de miel. _Haruka_. Il trouva son nom en fouillant la mémoire du petit ange, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Oui, son hôte temporaire, lui serait plus que profitable pour accomplir sa vengeance. Avec elle, il pourrait connaître le nom de chacune des guerrières, leurs faiblesses et leurs plus grandes peurs. Grâce à elle, il saurait comment les briser. Il allait prendre sa revanche sur elle, en l'obligeant à assister à la chute des autres, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Il se délecterait de sa souffrance et pour finir il la tuerait.

La guerrière des cieux avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de la dénommée Tenshiko, un contact que Sensei ne put supporter, aussi repoussa-t-il violemment la main. Il vit la tristesse et la souffrance se refléter dans les grands yeux bruns. Il fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, mais intérieurement, il s'en réjouit.

Il se releva avec nonchalance et regarda autour de lui. Toutes avaient les yeux posés sur lui. Il croisa le regard de Haruka qui l'observait avec une méfiance telle, qu'un instant il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de doutes, pas si tôt, alors qu'il n'en était qu'aux prémices de son plan diabolique. Il tenta un sourire qui se voulait timide, mais n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de choses, il ne sut pas si cela marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la puissante guerrière se détendre et lui rendre son sourire.

De son côté, Haruka se demandait à quoi jouait la nouvelle. D'abord, elle se montrait froide et hautaine et la seconde d'après elle était des plus chaleureuses. La jeune femme pensait que sa cadette jouait double jeu. Et puis, elle n'oubliait pas la lueur qu'elle avait cru voir quand elle avait repris connaissance : Une lueur calculatrice, diabolique et…affamée.

En lui rendant son sourire, Haruka se promit qu'elle la surveillerait, de très près.

_Ca commençait à devenir vraiment gênant._ Sensei, n'en pouvait plus de devoir supporter tous les regards de ces misérables Senshis. Si tous ces millénaires, n'avait pas fait de lui un excellent stratège, il les aurait probablement tué sur le champ. Ou du moins tenté, et y aurait perdu la vie. Dans sa forme originelle, il était sans égale ou presque, mais sa demeure humaine limitait grandement ses pouvoirs et les guerrières étaient nombreuses, beaucoup trop nombreuses. Il devait conserver son calme pour accomplir son but. Mais la façon, dont elles semblaient attendre qu'il fasse un geste ou prenne une décision, l'exaspérait au plus au point.

Il, ou du moins, le petit ange, n'était pas leur chef après tout.

_Est-ce parce que cette petite garce à réussi là où elles ont échoué_, se demanda-t-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait se décider à réagir avant qu'il ne perde le peu de patience qui lui restait.

Mais il ne savait que dire, n'étant pas habitué à solliciter l'aide des autres ; aussi se borna-t-il à poser la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tous le monde sembla étonné de sa question. Sensei avait donc vu juste, elles attendaient que leur nouvelle recrue prenne les décisions. C'était une bonne chose dans un sens, cela signifiait, qu'elles l'acceptaient en tant que guerrière à part entière et si elles lui faisaient confiance, il aurait moins de mal à réaliser son plan.

« Nous devons quitter le centre-ville et revenir au sanctuaire de Rei. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer et notre prince à besoin de soin, répondit celle qui avait de long cheveux de la couleur de l'Emeraude. »

« Je peux essayer de le soigner. »

Usagi tourna la tête vers Tenshiko avec espoir.

« Tu pourrais le faire ? »

« Je pense, oui. Mes pouvoirs trouvent leur source dans chaque molécule qui nous entoure. L'eau, le vent, les plantes…Mais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y arriver. Je ressens, mais je ne suis pas certaine de tout maitriser parfaitement. »

« Essaie, quand-même, Koneko-chan, dit Haruka d'une voix douce. Si cela ne marche pas, tu n'auras qu'à arrêter. »

Sensei/Tenshiko hocha la tête et s'agenouilla près de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Elle posa une main sur le sol et l'autre près de l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de l'homme inconscient.

Bien sûr Sensei n'avait aucune intention de le sauver, mais plutôt de précipiter sa mise à mort. Il lui faudrait jouer de ruse et de perfidie pour que cela ressemble à un malheureux, mais terrible accident. Pour commencer, il allait le guérir comme il l'avait promis, et ensuite il le tuerait.

Il puisa à travers la terre pour accomplir ce qu'il devait faire. Une lueur apparut dans sa paume, et un halo entoura l'inconscient qui ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant. L'idiote blonde aux chignons se précipita vers eux en appelant le nom de son misérable, dans l'action, elle bouscula Tenshiko qui tomba sur le sol. _Parfait_, songea Sensei. Son geste maladroit lui servirait d'alibi.

Il invoqua d'immenses racines qui sortirent de la terre et attaquèrent celui qu'il venait de sauver. Les racines le clouèrent au sol, ligotant tronc, bras et jambes et étouffant sa trachée.

« USAGI !! Hurla Sensei, imitant à la perfection un air angoissé et épouvanté. »

Et pour donner plus de poids à sa crédibilité, il se jeta sur elle dans l'espoir de la sauver. Les racines qu'il contrôlait, agrippèrent la blonde par les chevilles et l'éjectèrent hors de son chemin. Il le savait bien sûr, il l'avait prévu.

Quand le reste des Senshi hurlèrent son nom, l'exhortant à arrêter l'horreur qui avait lieu devant leurs yeux, il obligea les racines à l'attaquer lui, ainsi il prouvait qu'il était incapable de les contrôler.

« Hiko-chan, fais quelque chose. »

L'amie de son hôte, Hotaru, avait une voix suppliante.

« J'essaie, répondit Sensei en prenant une voix étranglé. Je n'y arrive pas ! Elles refusent de m'obéir. »

Uranus se décida alors à intervenir.

« WORLD SHAKING ! »

En une seconde tout était terminé, et Sensei, s'effondra au sol, toussant et crachant du sang. Il ne souffrait bien évidemment pas, ce corps ne lui appartenait pas. Il contrôlait ses moindres faits et gestes, mais n'en ressentait pas les effets.

Avec un effort feint, il rampa vers le royal couple inconscient, et il l'espérait mort. Derrière lui, il entendit Hotaru hurler.

« CHIBIUSA ! »

Il regarda autour de lui du coin, de l'œil et vit que la morpionne aux cheveux roses avait disparu. _Leur enfant _? Devina-t-il ?_ Parfait ! Cela signifie qu'aux moins l'un des deux est mort._ Il avait atteint les deux corps ; cherchant leur pouls, il n'en trouva aucun et s'en réjouit. Mais il devait continuer à jouer le jeu.

« Usagi, Usagi, je t'en prie réveilles-toi, pleura-t-il. »

Il plaça ses mains sur sa cage thoracique pour effectuer les gestes basiques qu'on apprenait en secourisme.

« Appeler une ambulance hurla-t-il, d'une voix angoissée. »

Sensei, s'étonna lui-même de son talent d'acteur quand il vit la réaction des autres. Aucunes ne bougeait jusqu'à présent, puis l'une des guerrières courut jusqu'à une cabine qui avait échappé à la déflagration.

« J'ai appelé ma mère, prévint-elle, en revenant. Elle va arriver dans peu de temps. »

« J'oubliais que ta mère est médecin, Ami. »

« C'est génial, mais en attendant, elle n'est pas là, cracha Sensei. Alors bougez-vous le cul et aidez-moi. »

« Comme oses-tu, s'emporta la guerrière chatain en s'approchant d'elle. Comment oses-tu. Tout cela est de ta faute ! »

Makoto leva la main et la gifla ; fort !

Sensei prit un air choqué et hébété. Se relevant les jambes tremblantes, il la regarda avec une mine qui se voulait apeurée, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie ; se jeter sur elle et la réduire en bouillie

Un autre souffle d'air et une douleur cuisante sur sa joue ; de nouveau la guerrière l'avait frappé et à en juger par son bras levé, elle s'apprêtait à recommencer mais, Haruka l'en empêcha.

« Arrêtes ! Tu es devenue folle ? »

« Elles les a tués ! Elle doit mourir ! »

« On n'est sûres de rien ! Ils sont peut-être juste inconscients. »

« Chibiusa a disparu, hurla Makoto. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

« Ca suffit, ordonna Amy. Les racines l'ont attaquée elle aussi, tu l'as vu comme nous. »

« Ami-chan, murmura Sensei. Arrêtes, s'il te plait. Makoto a raison, c'est ma faute. J'aurais du pouvoir faire quelque chose. J'aurais du les arrêter et sauver Usagi et Mamoru-san. POURQUOI CA N'A PAS MARCHE ? POURQUOI ? »

Elle avait agrippé Haruka par le devant de son fuku et s'accrochait à elle comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. L'ainée passa, tendrement une main dans la chevelure sale et emmêlée. La culpabilité marchait toujours !

Sensei s'obligea à sangloter dans les bras de la guerrière, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le reste du groupe.

« Nous devrions peut-être reprendre nos vêtements de civiles, avant que ta mère n'arrive, Ami. »

Vénus, du moins semblait-il à Sensei.

« C'est trop risqué ici, et puis elle sait qui nous sommes. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

« Ami a raison, inutile de prendre des risques. »

Rei, cette fois-ci. Elle et Ami, continuait le massage cardiaque sur Mamoru et Usagi. Toutes deux étaient en nage, quand madame Mizuno arriva.

La femme se précipita près de sa fille et des corps immobiles près d'elle, un équipement de secours dans les mains. Un jeune homme en tenue d'infirmier la suivait quelques pas derrière.

Madame Mizuno ouvrit sa trousse de secours, vérifia le pouls et la respiration des blessés, donnant des ordres à son subordonné.

« Il y a des marques de strangulation sur leurs cou. Sont-ils inconscients depuis longtemps ? »

« Un quart d'heure, peut-être plus. Ils étaient déjà inconscients avant qu'on vous appelle madame. »

« Plus de pouls ! »

La voix de Tenshiko était faible et monocorde, mais néanmoins, tout le monde l'entendit distinctement. On aurait dit que sa phrase sonnait comme une sentence.

« Vous arrivez trop tard ! »

Le même ton, encore. Perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs, Makoto se précipita sur elle avec rage, la secouant et la frappant aveuglément. Et Tenshiko restait insensible à chaque coup donné.

« Arrêtez, ordonna madame Mizuno, attrapant le bras de Makoto. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ? »

« Ma faute. Nous avons été attaquées, et Mamoru-san a été blessé. Je croyais pouvoir le soigner, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle et tout à dérapé. Je les ai tués. »

Tenshiko débitait les mots les uns à la suite des autres, sans laisser transparaître aucunes émotions. Pour Haruka, Hotaru, Ami, Venus, Setsuna et Seiya, c'était la preuve que la jeune fille était sous le choc. Pour les autres, elles avaient la conviction que la jeune guerrière se moquait du sort de leurs souverains, voire même qu'elle s'en réjouissait.

« Dans combien de temps se réveilleront-ils, demanda Ami. »

Sa mère la regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et de pitié, ne sachant comment annoncer une nouvelle aussi bouleversante que la sienne.

« Mercure ! Je suis désolée. Les lésions sont trop sévères et leur cerveau a été privé d'oxygène trop longtemps. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'était trop tard avant que je n'arrive. »

Partout des cris de souffrance et des pleurs de douleur résonnèrent.

« Nous allons appeler une ambulance et emmener les corps, proposa la femme. »

« Merci madame, mais nous allons nous en charger, intervint Setsuna. Notre princesse et notre prince doivent demeurer avec nous. »

« Cela risque de poser un problème. Votre princesse est aussi Tsukino Usagi, chuchota le médecin pour ne pas être entendu de l'infirmier. »

« Ca n'as pas d'importance pour l'instant, s'obstina Setsuna. De plus tous deux avaient laissé des directives très claires dans le cas où cela devait arriver et j'entends respecter leurs dernières volontés. »

« Et pour leur famille ? »

« Nous leur dirons la vérité. »

« Très bien. Je vous laisse mon numéro, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

« Merci, madame. »

Le groupe regarda le couple s'éloigner avant de se tourner les uns vers les autres où plutôt vers Tenshiko. Dans la majorité du groupe, il y avait un désir de vengeance qui brulait dans leurs yeux. Seiya, Minako, Setsuna, Ami et Hotaru, s'étaient mis devant Haruka qui tenait Tenshiko dans ses bras.

« Arrêtez, supplia Minako avant que l'une d'elles ne commettent l'irréparable. »

« Elle devrait mourir, gronda Makoto. Comment vous pouvez même ne pas lui en vouloir ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne les a pas tués délibérément. Ce sont des… »

« Des choses qui arrivent ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire ça ! C'était Usagi ! Usagi, Minako ! »

« Je sais ! Mais vouloir te venger contre une personne qui n'y ait pour rien ne la ramènera pas. »

« Sans doute, intervint Michiru. Mais elle ne mérite pas de vivre. Elle a voulu jouer avec des forces qu'elle ne comprenait pas et voilà le résultat. »

« Alors nous sommes toutes à blâmer, hurla Haruka. Parce qu'aucunes de nous, n'a réagi quand elle nous a dit, qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver. Elle nous avait prévenues. C'est nous qui sommes fautives, pas elle. »

« Non, c'est elle qui les a tués, pas nous ! »

« Mais elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Le traumatisme qu'elle a subi est suffisamment grave sans que vous n'ayez besoin d'en rajouter. Elle a failli mourir, elle aussi ! »

« Mais elle vit encore ! Demandes-toi pourquoi, Haruka ! »

« Parce que je suis intervenue ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait ! Elle serait morte, elle aussi. Est-ce que vous allez me tuer, moi aussi pour l'avoir sauver elle et pas Usagi et Mamoru-san ? »

« Il était déjà trop tard, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Et tu ne pourras pas la sauver, non plus, ajouta Michiru. Alors éloignes-toi d'elle. »

« Quoi ? Tu es folle ! Tu as l'intention de m'attaquer aussi ? »

« Tu as choisi ton camp, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme. »

Et aussitôt, elle lança une puissante attaque sur le groupe d'Haruka. La jeune femme fut la plus touchée, puisqu'elle avait fait rempart de son corps pour protéger Tenshiko qui fut la principale visée.

« Neptune, arrêtes, ordonna Setsuna. Nous ne devons pas nous diviser de cette façon. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces pour les évènements à venir. »

« Je l'ai dit ; vous avez choisi votre camp. »

Sensei se réjouit de voir à quel point la guerrière des mers était butée. Son entêtement servait ses propres besoins à merveille. Il n'avait eu qu'à créer une minuscule étincelle, et il avait devant lui un formidable brasier. Toutes ces années d'amitié et de complicité ne suffisaient pas à éteindre les flammes. Oh ! Comme il se délectait du spectacle. Il avait réussi l'exploit de tuer trois d'entre eux, d'une main de maître et avec un peu de chance, le reste d'entre elles allaient probablement s'entretuer.

Plus rapidement qu'escompté d'ailleurs, puisque la guerrière de la foudre venait de les attaquer et l'ainée des Senshis avait riposté juste derrière. A présent les deux groupes antagonistes se lançaient attaques sur attaques…

« SILENT WALL ! »

Hotaru avait usé de son pouvoir pour bloquer les attaques.

« Tenshiko, tu dois partir, lança la jeune fille en tournant légèrement la tête vers son amie. »

« Certainement pas ! Je ne fuirais pas comme une lâche ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Tu les as entendues, comme moi ! Elles veulent ma peau ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elles cesseraient de vouloir se venger parce que je suis partie ! »

« Tu dois rester en vie, la sermonna Haruka, tiens-tu donc tant à mourir. »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais je refuser d'être traquée et de me terrer comme un vulgaire animal ! »

Hotaru pris une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son amie. D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit tourner son glaive au dessus de sa tête et en pointa l'extrémité sur Tenshiko, menaçant sa gorge.

« Pars ! ordonna-t-elle. »

* * *

Et voila, c'est la fin…du chapitre, hahahaha ! Vous y avez cru, hein ?


	9. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteur : Mes plus sincères excuses pour ce temps d'attente interminable. Cependant, entre la naissance de mon fils, mon déménagement et mon travail, je n'avais guère de temps pour me consacrer à l'écriture. Sans parler de ce fameux syndrome de la page blanche dont j'ai été atteinte. Syndrome qui était du au fait que j'avais une idée d'histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et qui créait un blocage chaque fois que je voulais me mettre à mes fics déjà existantes. J'avoue avoir mis du temps à comprendre le problème. Enfin, j'ai finalement, fini par l'écrire. Je n'ai commencé que ces derniers jours, alors elle n'est pas achevée. Loin de là. Cela, a cependant permis mon déblocage.

La prochaine fois, je ne ferais pas autant la tête de mule, vous pouvez me croire.

Les réponses aux reviews, maintenant. Gaëlle, tu as été depuis le début de cette fic, m'a plus fidèle lectrice et j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné l'espoir de me voir poster de nouveau.

Je sais que tu n'es pas la seule à te demandé qui est l'entité. Et bien l'entité est Sensei hahaha ! Donc qui est Sensei? Et bien tu verras que tu as trouvé la réponse toi-même. Et pour t'aider un peu : Qui vient juste de se faire botter l'arrière-train ?

Vont-ils rester morts ? Je ne dirais rien hahaha !

Quant à Haruka, tu dois d'abord savoir qu'elle n'est pas certaine de ce qu'elle a vu. N'oublies pas qu'elle n'est pas aussi perceptive que Michiru ou même Rei. De plus, Uranus est très proche de Gaïa. Même si elle ne s'en souvient pas. Par instinct, Haruka cherchera donc à la défendre.

Je sais que mon point de vue sur ma façon de voir les choses concernant les Sailors est difficile à comprendre. Je me sers principalement de la religion Grecque, mais mes sources ne vont pas que là. Pour preuve les quatre cavaliers.

En parlant de ça, j'espère que vous avez toutes compris qui ils étaient. Après tout, il n'y a pas tant d'agent du mal en quatuor qui peut détruire le monde.

Dans la religion grecque, il est dit : qu'il y avait d'abord l'abyme (Chaos). Puis la terre (Gaïa). Vint ensuite l'amour (Eros). Puis Gaïa engendra Ouranos (le ciel étoilé) qui l'enveloppa.

Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Haruka est si proche d'elle. Cependant d'une certaine manière Gaïa est beaucoup plus proche d'Usagi.

En ce qui concerne Tenshiko. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été étonné, j'en suis sûre. Une simple humaine ? Battre le cavalier de la guerre comme ça ? David et Goliath. C'est tout ce que je peux dire lol. Si tu veux plus d'éclairement : La force brute ne vient pas toujours à bout de toutes choses. Voilà pourquoi les Senshis n'ont pas réussi à le vaincre. Elles sont guerrières depuis des années et ne savent pas se défendre autrement qu'avec leurs pouvoirs. Ce qui est normal, c'est plus rassurant. Mais Tenshiko, n'est pas une guerrière à part entière. Ce qui était son atout. Sans parler de ses autres qualités. Agile comme un singe, vif comme un serpent, rusé comme un renard et souple comme un roseau. Et surtout, elle a retourné l'arrogance de Sensei contre lui (Aller je peux le dire maintenant que c'était le cavalier rouge).

Sailor Gaïa fait, cependant, partie des plus puissantes senshis. Par ordre de Hiérarchie. On trouve Cosmos, la première de toutes. Puis Sérenity (ou sailor moon) car Cosmos l'a choisie comme héritière. Puis Gaïa et ensuite Uranus. Après vient Saturn, Pluto et les autres…

* * *

Un seul regard dans les grands yeux embués de larmes de la guerrière de la destruction suffit à Sensei pour comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à l'attaquer si nécessaire.

Il comprit alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : partir !

Saturn soupira visiblement de soulagement quand son amie tourna les talons. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Tenshiko la regarda suppliante et criant silencieusement pour son aide. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir la jeune femme était partie.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir, attaqua aussitôt Michiru, elle mérite la mort, pour ce qu'elle a fait ! »

« Non, Neptune, dit Makoto ! Ce que nous avons fait, ce que nous avons failli faire, n'aurait jamais du arriver ! Nous nous sommes presque entretués car la colère nous aveuglait ! La mort de Mamoru et Usagi n'était qu'un accident ! » La jeune guerrière ne pouvait croire, n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'ils avaient failli s'entretuer. Qu'avaient-ils failli faire ?

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, intervint Haruka se remémorant les évènements et la lueur calculatrice qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Tenshiko. »

Toutes les guerrières la regardèrent choquées. Elle avait été la première à prendre la défense de la jeune femme et à présent, elle l'accusait ouvertement de meurtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Venus. »

« J'ai vu…cru voir quelque chose, chez Tenshiko quand ces racines ont attaqué Odango et Mamoru-san. Mais, ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Alors, je ne suis pas certaine, de moi. Je pense que ce n'était pas elle.

- Pas elle ? Cracha Michiru. Clairement nous n'avons pas vu la même chose.

- Tenshiko a été inconsciente pendant un moment, déclara Setsuna. Nous ignorons ce qui c'est passé, pendant ce laps de temps. Peut-être le guerrier a-t-il trouvé le moyen de prendre sa place.

- Comme une possession ? Demanda Ami. Une telle chose est-elle possible ?

- C'est déjà arrivé une fois, répondit Rei. Souviens-toi de Black Lady.

- C'était différent ! Dit Setsuna. Small Lady était contrôlée, non possédée. Une telle chose, d'emprisonner notre âme dans notre propre corps, ne devrait être possible. Nous sommes des guerrières, des protectrices. Nos cristaux nous protègeraient contre une telle attaque. »

* * *

Sensei, marchait un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Il avait réussi sa mission. Les deux protecteurs souverains étaient morts. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer le reste des guerrières. De préférence, dans d'atroces souffrances. Il terminerait par le petit ange. La jeune fille était la clé de leur réussite à lui et ses frères.

Sensei, sentait l'âme de l'ange se battre, mais, il n'en avait cure. Sa volonté faiblissait, déjà. Il le sentait.

Sa mission était simple : provoquer la guerre. Il avait déjà débuté son entreprise en créant un sujet de discorde entre les guerrières.

Il éclata de rire. Autour de lui, les gens se retournèrent, étonnés d'entendre cette fille rire de façon si gutturale et machiavélique.

* * *

« Et si elle n'était pas une guerrière, demanda Ami. Souviens-toi Setsuna, tu as dis, toi-même, qu'elle ne s'était jamais réveillé, pourquoi ? De plus, Gaïa représente la Terre, mais celle-ci avait déjà un protecteur : Mamoru-san !

- Tu as raison guerrière de l'eau ! »

Les Senshis se retournèrent comme un seul homme à l'entente de cette nouvelle voix. Elles virent une femme sans âge. Elle était d'une beauté à coupé le souffle.

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda Michiru.

- Je suis Gaia !

La femme devant eux, parlait d'une voix profonde, vibrante et ancienne. Comme si, ces trois mots signifiaient bien plus que les Guerrières ne pouvaient s'imaginer. Bien que chacune d'elles se seraient accordées pour dire, qu'elle était belle, il aurait été difficile de la décrire avec précisions, car aucunes ne voyait la même chose, lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur elle.

Michiru voyait une femme au visage à la beauté glaciale. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond et froid. Sa robe, bleu lagon, ondulait autour d'elle telles les vagues. Elle arrivait presque à sentir l'odeur des embruns : Une femme de la mer.

Jupiter voyait une femme imposante, non en taille mais en force de caractère. Elle voyait une femme prête à se battre jusqu'au dernier souffle si nécessaire. Une guerrière !

Les Three lights, virent un mélange de personnes chères à leur cœur : Leur princesse, Usagi et d'autres être aimées et disparues. Elle semblait avoir milles visages et n'en avoir aucun, dans le même temps.

Pour Setsuna, la femme fut comme un poignard en plein cœur ! Elle lui semblait fade et essoufflée, comme si elle était petit à petit, mais irrémédiablement en train de disparaître.

Mais, ce fut pour Haruka que l'expérience fut la plus forte. Elle vit une femme changeante, comme les saisons. Tantôt elle était l'automne : De longs cheveux auburn, d'or et châtain une robe pourpre l'odeur de la terre. L'hiver : La chevelure, la peau et la robe blanc comme la neige. Ou l'été : Les cheveux blonds comme le blé, des taches de rousseur, l'odeur du melon. Elle vit dans ses yeux un amour incommensurable et infini : celui d'une mère pour son enfant. Et surtout, en la regardant elle se sentait bien, à sa place et entière.

« Mère, souffla-t-elle sous le choc de sa découverte. »

Tintintin. Cliffhanger ! Tintintin !

Chapitre court, j'en conviens, mais tout ou presque sera révélé au prochain chapitre. Finalement nous approchons de la fin. J'ai réadapté le chapitre. Le cliff n'en ai que meilleure


End file.
